Tiger Lily
by Dressa
Summary: Universo Alternativo' Epílogo ONLINE' A aventureira Lily Evans ama sentir a liberdade pulsando em suas veias. Até senti-la esvair-se de seu sangue enquanto repousa nos braços do romântico James Potter. 'Feliz Aniversário, Tiger Maira.
1. Trailer

**Tiger Lily, you're a silly little jezebel**

– O que faz na porta da minha casa, James? – Lily bufou impaciente.

- Eu precisava te ver. – ele disse, em tom de "Isso não é óbvio?".

- Achei que tivéssemos tirados fotos o suficiente – nós dois e Charlotte – para você nunca mais querer me ver na vida.

- Tecnicamente sim, mas eu me surpreendi quando acordei naquela manhã e você tinha ido embora.

- Bom, não é como se você pretendesse me adotar, então eu tinha que voltar para casa.

* * *

**Midnight Medusa playing games of kiss and tell**

A ruiva encaixou seu olho no visor da câmera. Através dele, admirou sem censuras o riso verdadeiro e ingênuo de James, seus cabelos negros desgrenhados, seus olhos que embora tivessem a cor das folhas secas, brilhavam como ela jamais tinha visto antes.

- Pronto!

- Ah, ufa! Realmente, eu preciso ter uma conversa com o veter—

James não pudera concluir sua frase, pois fora interrompido pelo súbito colar da boca de Lily à sua.

* * *

**Luscious lies upon your lips**

– Eu não vou permitir que isso acabe assim. O que eu fui pra você, só diversão? _Merda_, Lily Evans! Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir que eu te amo?

- Você não precisa. Apenas vá embora.

* * *

**Seven sons under your spell**

- Qual seu nome, princesa? – ele sorriu, charmoso. Subia e descia a mão lentamente do pulso da garota até o cotovelo, deixando-se levar e libertar pelo álcool.

- Hmm... – Lily murmurou, prendendo o riso. Já usara _Sophie_ mais cedo esta noite; droga, era seu favorito. – Claire.

* * *

**Always messin' got to keep me guessin' 'bout your love**

- Lily?

- Eu... eu preciso ir. – ela disse, num tom de voz sufocado e dolorido.

James manteve na mente a visão dos cabelos ruivos e suéter azul se afastando entre os turistas e os nativos para fora do compartimento, a visão daquela que não poderia se definir em qual dos dois se encaixava. Seria a última lembrança que ele teria dela por um tempo.

* * *

**The way you tease me Tiger, what could you be thinkin' of?**

James acabou com o espaço que separava suas bocas. Uniu-as com força, pressionando e exigindo; as mãos de Lily subiam por suas costas, inconscientemente erguendo mais sua blusa. Num convite mudo, ela entreabriu os lábios, ao que ele entendeu e correspondeu prontamente.

- EW! – Sirius gritou, assustando-os e separando-os como se tivessem levado um choque. – Vão para um quarto!

* * *

**Standin' there with your hydra hair blowin' in the breeze**

- Você não tem medo de _morrer_?! Lily! Você está ficando _louca_?

A garota virou-se para ele o máximo que pôde, dado o aperto em seu corpo. Pôs uma mecha do cabelo detrás da orelha e encarou o rapaz nos olhos; as luzes de Londres refletiam-se nas lentes de seus charmosos e simples óculos de aro redondo.

- Eu não vou cair. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu já sei me cuidar.

- Não é o que parece quando você tenta se jogar no Tâmisa.

* * *

**Well, I'm not frightened by your fangs**

- Lily, casa comigo.

- Não, James. Vá embora.

* * *

**Tiger Lily.**


	2. Hands Down

******Capítulo 1 – Hands Down**

* * *

_Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep_

_This air is blessed, you share with me_

_This night is wild, so calm and dull_

_These hearts they race from self-control_

_Your legs are smooth as they graze mine_

_We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all_

* * *

- **RUIVA**! Manda outra cerveja!

- Eu quero um _Back in Black_! _Sem_ hortelã!

- _Caribbean Kings_! _Caribbean Kings_!

Lily Evans deixou seu olhar vagar pelo amplo salão do pub. Os sábados tinham as noites mais agitadas da semana para a _Coyote -_ o que significava alguma banda alternativa arranhando acordes em cima do palco simples, ingleses de sotaque ainda mais enrolado pelo excesso de álcool e caixa cheio ao amanhecer do dia.

Bêbados de hálito forte tagarelavam sozinhos – ou não - esparramados aos montes sobre o balcão enquanto a _bartender_ punha os longos cabelos sobre o ombro direito e abanava com a mão o pescoço descoberto para dissipar o calor. Tinha gente_ demais_ ali. Ela suspirou e, com a destreza de quem fazia aquilo quase toda noite, agitou uma coqueteleira repleta de vodka e suco de frutas por alguns segundos. Despejou o drink no longo copo, enfeitou-o com um pequeno guarda-chuva de plástico e empurrou-o, fazendo-o deslizar pela bancada.

- Mary, prepara um _CK_ para aquele loirinho da ponta, ok? Saindo um _Back in Black_! – Lily gritou avisando, tentando ser ouvida em meio ao barulho da música alta e das vozes elevadas. Não se certificou se o homem recebera sua bebida; correra para o outro lado, onde ficava a sempre abastecida torneira da cerveja. Puxou uma grande caneca e encheu-a até o máximo, deixando a espuma transbordar em seus dedos.

Teria apenas deixado a cerveja com o cliente que a pedira e voltado ao seu lugar habitual no balcão junto das outras _bartenders_, se ele não a tivesse puxado pelo pulso. Atraente em seu queixo quadrado e seus fios brancos surgindo entre as mechas castanhas, o homem deveria ter a idade do seu pai.

- Qual seu nome, princesa? – ele sorriu, charmoso. Subia e descia a mão lentamente do pulso da garota até o cotovelo, deixando-se levar e libertar pelo álcool.

- Hmm... – Lily murmurou, prendendo o riso. Já usara _Sophie_ mais cedo esta noite; droga, era seu favorito. – Claire.

- E a que horas você sai? – ele perguntou, maliciosamente.

- _Muito_ tarde. Ou _bem_ cedo, depende do seu ponto de vista.

- Não me importo; eu te espero e te levo em casa. O que acha?

"Garanta sua cadeira para permanecer sentado", Lily teve vontade de responder. Só para vê-lo arregalar os olhos de surpresa e afastar-se ofendido. Mas todo aquele ambiente de sedução inspirado pelas _bartenders_, suas apresentações e suas roupas mínimas era terminantemente proibido tanto de ser quebrado com uma rejeição, quanto de ser incentivado com interesses verdadeiros. Regras da dona, condições para manter o dinheiro no fim do mês.

Lily contentou-se em piscar o olho e não mais voltar para aquele lado. Ao retornar ao seu posto de costume, percebeu que a maioria dos que antes se amontoavam ali pelo balcão agora dançava desajeitadamente na pista ao som de alguma balada eletrônica, cada um com uma _long neck_ de cerveja na mão erguida.

- Você não se incomoda?

Lily desviou o rosto e a atenção do balcão que passara a limpar para notar um rapaz sentado numa das cadeiras altas próximas à bancada. Vestia-se casualmente, quase passando despercebido na multidão se não fosse a etiqueta _Armani _no suéter azul-marinho. Ar de menino rico e bem criado, ele apoiava-se sobre os cotovelos, curvando os ombros largos, mexendo o conteúdo de seu coquetel com o canudo.

- Desculpe? – ela hesitou, o pano enrolado em uma das mãos.

- Você não se aborrece com esses bêbados enchendo o saco toda noite? - quando ele a fitou, concentrado e levemente irritado, Lily percebeu que seus olhos eram castanhos. Lily Evans nunca se importava com a cor dos olhos de ninguém, exceto se eles fossem azuis. Ela tinha um certo receio de encarar diretamente uma pessoa de olhos azuis; era como se eles fossem capaz de analisá-la, decodificá-la e descobri-la por inteiro, revelando ao mundo verdades que nem ela mesma saberia sobre si. Mas aquele rapaz tinha olhos castanhos. Era 

um tom de marrom que ela podia dizer que ao sol assumia a cor do verde, mas naquele momento eram castanhos. Tão profundos, tão quentes. Inspiravam uma certa confiança.

Mesmo assim, ela temeu que os olhos castanhos do desconhecido a decifrassem por sua intensidade, ainda que os óculos os ocultassem em parte. Desviou o olhar, com um dar de ombros casual e displicente, e sorriu com o canto da boca, quase capaz de fitar o próprio rosto no tampo do balcão que tornara a polir.

- Pra ser sincera, eu acho bem divertido. – Lily respondeu, tendo que elevar a voz em razão da nova e agitada música que começara a tocar.

- Sério? Pensei que a maioria das mulheres se sentisse _ultrajada_ com cantadas tão baratas, tão vazias. – o rapaz disse, verdadeiramente espantado com a resposta.

- Eu nunca me encaixei direito na maioria, para começo de história. – a garota gargalhou ao vê-lo erguer as sobrancelhas de súbito. Ele agora sorria, meneando a cabeça, mordendo a parte inferior da boca. Seus lábios eram na medida certa, Lily notou; relativamente grossos, suficientemente cheios e adoravelmente rosados. Padrão. – Além disso, quem vai levar qualquer um desses caras a sério? Eles só estão de porre. Os menos experientes daqui a pouco vão correr para o banheiro, vomitar tudo e ter uma baita dor de cabeça. Enquanto isso, eu me divirto com as bobagens que eles falam e anoto as dignas de recordação para um futuro livro.

O rapaz gargalhou com vontade, inclinando o pescoço para trás. O pomo-de-adão na garganta era relativamente destacado, másculo. Puxou o copo longo com a mão em gancho e ergueu-o, num brinde.

- Hey, _Red_. – um homem na faixa dos vinte e sete, vinte e oito anos apareceu no balcão, encaixando-se entre Lily e o estranho, bloqueando um de ver ao outro. A garota rolou os olhos e mais uma vez desejou ter nascido morena. - Quero um _Hearts on Fire_ para combinar com o meu coração louco por você.

Após preparar o coquetel, Lily estendeu a mão para receber o cartão de consumo e registrar o pedido, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gargalhar na frente do cliente e conseguir mais um problema para sua lista. Ao devolver a ficha ao dono, teve sua mão puxada levemente e nela rapidamente escrita um número de celular.

Sorriu forçadamente para o homem enquanto ele se afastava. Assim que ele lhe deu as costas, Lily fez um careta de nojo e foi em direção a pia mais próxima, para lavar sua mão e livrá-la da tinta.

O desconhecido ria abertamente de sua má sorte.

- Isso, isso. Vai, ri mais. – a ruiva resmungou, ainda esfregando a mão um pouco azul. – Mas se prepare!

- Uou, _Red, _isso foi uma ameaça? – ele sorriu de canto de lado.

- _Talvez_. – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio. - Brincadeira. O fato é que ninguém está imune a essas cantadas idiotas. Como capítulo de destaque em meu futuro _best-seller_, defenderei minha teoria de que, quanto mais vodka eles bebem, mais brega ficam. E quanto mais tequila, mais ousados.

- O caso é grave assim?

- Depois de um ano e meio no ramo indireto do álcool, você acaba percebendo essas coisas, ahn... Desconhecido. – Lily sorriu.

- Você tocou num ponto importante agora. – ele apontou, os olhos brilhando estranhamente.

- Qual? O fato que eu deveria deixar de fornecer membros aos Alcoólicos Anônimos e procurar um emprego de verdade?

O rapaz gargalhou, escondendo os olhos com a mão.

- Não. O fato que eu ainda não sei seu nome. – ele esclareceu, sorrindo de um jeito diferente. Um pouco maroto, um pouco ingênuo. Verdadeiro, interessado.

A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença e não respondeu.

- Vamos lá! – ele pediu, os ombros mais curvados. – Eu sei que não é Claire, ou Sophie, ou Elizabeth, ou Jane.

- Você anda gravando minhas conversas por aí, _stalker_? – Lily brincou, enquanto agitava suco de abacaxi e vodka na coqueteleira.

- Ah, por favor. – ele tentou novamente, dessa vez com uma feição desolada de inspirar dó. – Você não quer que eu te chame de _Red_ a noite inteira, quer?

- O nome dela é Lily Evans, tem dezoito anos e nunca foi _mais_ solteira! – informou uma _bartender_ de curtos cabelos negros e rosto redondo que voltava do salão.

- Alice Fletcher! – a ruiva exclamou, indignada, pousando com força um copo no balcão.

- É, essa sou eu. – a outra sorriu, maliciosa, já do outro lado da bancada. – Dezenove anos, mas super comprometida, nem se iluda.

- Eu não acredito no que você acabou de fazer. – Lily ainda reclamava, preparando outro drink.

- Ah, qual é, Lils. Você só tinha que fingir que era mais um nome falso, não precisava desse estardalhaço todo. – Alice comentou, enfeitando alguns copos com rodelas de _grapefruit_. – Além disso, o cara excede nossas expectativas do âmbito da _Coyote _e vocês estão conversando na maior empolgação há séculos. Qual o grande problema nuns beijinhos no _after-party_? Às vezes eu não te reconheço.

O rapaz gargalhou, meneando a cabeça.

- Eu ainda estou ouvindo, sabem. – ele informou.

- Que bom. Quem sabe assim você tome uma atitude. – Alice piscou um olho e novamente afastou-se.

Os lábios de Lily tornaram-se uma linha fina e suas bochechas – apesar das luzes do pub – ostentavam um tom de vermelho bastante forte.

- À propósito... eu sou James Potter. – o rapaz disse com um sorriso.

A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença.

- O que, você quer que eu te mostre minha carteira de identidade para poder acreditar em mim?

A garota balançou a cabeça e riu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Não precisa. Eu confio.

Ou talvez não. Embora Lily antes estivesse estranhamente empolgada em sua conversa com o desconhecido, agora que ambos já eram capazes de procurar um ao outro na lista telefônica, o encanto parecia ter sido quebrado. Ele apenas pedira outro _Jelly Shot_ e não mais puxara assunto; ela passara a cuidar sozinha do balcão quando Alice foi embora mais cedo.

Mais tarde, quando Lily Evans retornou de servir um cliente na outra extremidade, James Potter havia desaparecido.

* * *

Era quase uma nova manhã para a grande Londres quando os jovens ingleses e clientela da _Coyote_ resolveram retornar ao conforto do lar em busca de curas para a dor de cabeça violenta que futuramente sentiriam. Lily Evans e Mary MacDonald, no entanto, ainda arrumavam a bagunça deixada; lavavam os intermináveis copos empilhados na pia, varriam para longe as garrafas quebradas no chão, reuniam objetos para o _Achados e Perdidos_, além de limparem as dependências mais propícias ao mau estar dos bêbados.

- Mary, você está pronta? Minha nossa, estou um caco. – Lily comentou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos, tentando recompô-los. Procurou nos bolsos da mochila por uma escova ou um espelho, mas não encontrou nenhum dos dois.

- Sim, já podemos ir. – a amiga respondeu, prendendo os cabelos castanhos num coque alto e saindo pela porta dos fundos dos "Somente Funcionários".

As duas caminhavam em silêncio até a estação do The Tube, o conhecido metrô de Londres e principal meio de transporte público – até mesmo para aqueles que dispunham de um particular. Lily tentava aquecer as mãos, assoprando-as.

- Então, Lily Evans... você não tem nada para me contar? – Mary perguntou falsamente desinteressada, o olhar perdido no horizonte.

- Aahn... não.

- Certeza? E aquele cara com quem você conversou por horas e horas no balcão?

- Aaah, sim!

- Alice comentou comigo e eu totalmente concordo com ela quando digo que ele era _lindo_! O que era aquela camisa _Armani_? Nossa.

- Você parece uma pré-adolescente assim, Mary. – Lily comentou um pouco assustada. – Mas sim, era o James.

- Hmm, o _James_ é? E o que o _James_ queria?

- Nada, Mary! – Lily respondeu, impaciente com o tom malicioso da amiga. – Nós só estávamos conversando sobre as cantadas furadas dos caras da _Coyote_, foi isso.

- Ele não tentou _nada_? – Mary se surpreendeu.

- Não!

- Que cara chato!

As duas atravessaram as catracas para entrar na estação do metrô e lá mesmo se separaram, já que Mary costumava tomar seu café da manhã já no Tube.

- E vocês aindadizem que os homens são todos iguais.

Lily ergueu os olhos para a voz masculina. James Potter lhe sorria, segurando-se na barra de metal do metrô em movimento.

- Bom, e não são? – ela perguntou, a cabeça inclinada fingindo dúvida.

- Vocês são _bem_ piores. As mulheres conseguem ser _tão_ mais maldosas e cruéis do que nós, homens... – ele comentou, em tom de auto-piedade, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- _Coitadinho_! – Lily exclamou sarcasticamente num tom de falsete, dando duas batidinhas de apoio no braço do rapaz.

- É a verdade e você acabou de comprovar minha teoria.

- Como assim?

- Eu estava te esperando na saída da _Coyote_ para pedir desculpas por ter desaparecido a noite inteira.

Lily fez uma careta de estranheza.

- Você não me deve satisfações, James.

- Mesmo assim. Eu senti que precisava, e então fui. Mas você estava com uma amiga, e eu não quis interromper a conversa. Até perceber que era sobre _mim_.

- Mary tem a mente de uma garota de treze anos, não se impressione.

- Mas o importante é que eu tive a prova concreta! Vocês absolutamente _expõem_ a intimidade masculina nas suas fofocas. Falam sobre as conversas íntimas, contam os segredos, revelam os apelidos carinhosos, reclamam do que fez ou deixou de fazer... ficar ou namorar uma garota, hoje em dia, é praticamente namorar ou ficar com todas as amigas por tabela!

- Sabe, James... isso soou meio cafajeste. – Lily comentou com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso de canto de boca.

Ele gargalhou com gosto.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Você está distorcendo o que eu falo, Lily.

- _Jamais! _Agora você se expressa mal e a culpa é minha? – ela instigou, divertida.

- _Hey!_

- Ok, certo. E todas essas frases feitas e apelidos bregas? São repassados boca a boca entre vocês homens, provavelmente achando que funciona. – ela rolou os olhos e riu brevemente.

- Vocês também espalham, não exclua sua culpa.

- Mas em sentido negativo, como uma crítica! Por favor, chamar uma garota de _boneca_ é ridículo!

- Mas de tanto perceber vocês comentando esses apelidos, os homens acabam por pensar que vocês gostam. E cria-se um ciclo vicioso eterno que não desencalha ninguém.

- O álcool realmente produz as melhores idéias. – Lily concluiu, com a voz séria.

Os dois gargalharam alto no metrô vazio e, estranhamente, caíram no silêncio novamente. A garota passou a sentir os olhos pesados e fechou-os somente por _um instante..._

- James. – ela chamou, levantando subitamente a cabeça do ombro do rapaz – Em que estação nós estamos?

- A tequila me impede de te dar um nome, mas é a mais próxima de Primrose Hill, certeza. – ele respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

- MENTIRA! – a ruiva deu um pulo de susto, acordando de repente. – Merda!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim! Eu estou no lado total oposto ao que eu deveria estar em Londres!

Ela se levantou e passou a andar nervosamente pelo corredor do metrô, apoiando-se nas barras de metal erguidas.

- Como eu sou _estúpida_! – ela repetia para si mesma. – Que horas eu vou chegar ao Soho agora? Já na hora de aparecer para o Paint Ball! _Merda_.

- Hey, hey, hey! – James exclamou um pouco preocupado. – Vem, senta aqui, Lily. Isso. Olha, minha casa já está perto. Eu sei que você nem me conhece, mas eu posso fazer um café bem forte para você poder encarar o metrô de novo.

Ela mordeu o lábio, desconfiada.

- Tudo bem. – a garota por fim concordou, inspirando profundamente para se acalmar. – Mas precisa ser rápido.

James sorriu e indicou que eles já deveriam descer. Ambos com as mãos nos bolsos caminharam em silêncio pela estação vazia do Tube e pelas calçadas de tijolos brancos de Primrose Hill, admirando os jardins bem cuidados das casas abastadas e suas cercas de madeira. A uma dessas – dispondo até mesmo de um singelo balanço – o rapaz se dirigiu, atravessando uma pequena passarela de pedras. Ele teve uma rápida dificuldade em achar a chave certa dentro de um molho completo, mas quando a encontrou destrancou a porta com um clique seco.

O lugar era relativamente grande. A sala era decorada em tons claros, embora houvesse várias almofadas de cores chamativas espalhadas pelo chão. Paredes beges e sofás brancos, móveis de madeira adornados por eletrodomésticos e eletroeletrônicos de último ano.

- Querida, cheguei! – ele gritou com um sorriso no rosto ao ver a feição surpresa de Lily. – Venha, a cozinha é por aqui.

James foi à frente, tirando a jaqueta e jogando-a em cima de uma cadeira da mesa de jantar. Lily seguia-o de perto, com medo de perder-se.

- Meu amor! – ela o ouviu exclamar carinhosamente. – Como passou a noite, bebê? Muito sozinha?

Lily Evans sinceramente esperava que um homem com tanto assunto e tanta beleza não fosse ridículo a esse ponto; não podia ser uma namorada – quem sabe uma esposa? – a esperá-lo. Podia? O mundo andava tão esquisito.

- Lily, essa é a Charlotte. Charlie, essa é Lily. – James sorriu amplamente, enquanto acariciava a cabeça da Cocker Spaniel castanha sentada comportadamente no chão.

Lily boquiabriu-se e ajoelhou-se rapidamente, encantada.

- Oi, Charlotte. – a ruiva cumprimentou, passando a mão pelos pêlos lisos e vastos das costas da cadela. Ela pareceu gostar muito da garota, pois pulou em seu colo e lá mesmo ficou, apreciando os carinhos em seu pescoço.

James lavara suas mãos e preparara um rápido café na máquina à expresso. Serviu-o em duas grandes canecas – a de Lily dizia "Super Melhor Amigo" – e então se sentou ao seu lado, no chão.

- Obrigada por isso. – a garota disse, sorrindo timidamente.

- Disponha.

- Charlotte é um amor! – ela exclamou, animada com os carinhos do animal.

- Não sei o que seria de mim sem Charlie. – James confessou, passando a mão levemente no pêlo da Cocker. – Ela é de fato uma melhor amiga.

Lily sorriu placidamente e continuou a brincar com a cadela, agora que encontrara uma bolinha amarela a rolar pelo chão. James parecera ter uma idéia repentina e sumira num dos corredores escuros.

- Você se importa? – ele voltara com uma máquina _Polaroid_ antiga em mãos e um sorriso bobo no rosto. – É realmente uma linda visão, você e Charlie juntas.

- James, eu estou absolutamente decadente, você sabe disso. – Lily argumentou.

- Eu não acho. Por favor? Essas fotos não vão parar na Internet, eu juro. Eu só queria... guardar de lembrança. – o rapaz sussurrou timidamente. O tom de vermelho que suas bochechas adquiriram era tão adorável que Lily não conseguiu negar.

- Está bem. O que eu faço? – ela perguntou, já se levantando.

- Não, não! – James exclamou enfaticamente. – Só... finja que eu não estou aqui, ok?

Em pouco menos de cinco minutos, uma fileira extensa de fotos instantâneas, cada qual mais parecida com a outra, se espalhava no chão da sala de jantar. Algumas já contavam com a marca das pegadas de Charlotte.

- Olha só, James, essa aqui ta autografada! – Lily disse, estendendo uma foto.

O rapaz riu gostosamente e puxou a cadela para si, abraçando-a fortemente. Ele levantou-se e passou a balançá-la em seus braços, ninando-a como se fosse um bebê.

- Espera, fica assim! – Lily gritou, correndo para pegar a máquina.

- Rápido, Charlie está precisando de uma dieta!

A ruiva encaixou seu olho no visor da câmera. Através dele, admirou sem censuras o riso verdadeiro e ingênuo de James, seus cabelos negros desgrenhados, seus olhos que embora tivessem a cor das folhas secas, brilhavam como ela jamais tinha visto antes.

- Pronto!

- Ah, ufa! Realmente, eu preciso ter uma conversa com o veter—

James não pudera concluir sua frase, pois fora interrompido pelo súbito colar da boca de Lily à sua. Instintivamente, ele abraçou-a pela cintura e pressionou-a contra si; sentiu os dedos da garota se segurarem fortemente aos seus cabelos enquanto entreabria os lábios. As línguas se tocaram sem hesitação ou constrangimento; quando conduziu Lily para a parede mais próxima, correndo suas mãos pelas costas da garota, só havia a avidez e o desespero de uma saudade que não existia, mas era o único sentimento a que se podia comparar.

- Não é como se eu não tivesse me apaixonado perdidamente pela Charlotte, mas... – Lily murmurou dificultosamente enquanto ele distribuía beijos delicados em seu pescoço.

James ergueu a cabeça e mirou a cadela deitada no chão, a encará-los.

- Esse olhar carente dela, não é? – ele suspirou.

- Exatamente.

O rapaz entrelaçou seus dedos com os da ruiva, conduzindo-a por um corredor de luzes apagadas. Mesmo quando James destrancou a porta branca no final que se revelou como seu quarto, os dois ainda ouviam os passos ritmados de Charlotte seguindo-os.

Lily empurrou o moreno contra a porta e puxou-o para baixo pelo colarinho da blusa, selando seus lábios duramente enquanto sentia-o pressioná-la contra o seu corpo. Os dedos da garota já haviam se infiltrado nos cabelos despenteados dele quando os dois ouviram um ganido contínuo de tristeza.

James afastou-se um pouco e encostou sua testa à de Lily.

- Dois minutos? – ele pediu com um sorriso, já abrindo a porta.

A Cocker Spaniel se encontrava postada sentada, ao pé do portal, a cabeça erguida e as orelhas castanhas balançantes, os olhos bem abertos no olhar mais digno de compaixão e carinho já concedido a qualquer ser mortal.

- _Charlie _– James começou em tom de censura. – O que eu já falei sobre interferir nos assuntos privados do Jimmy, huh?

A cadela grunhiu, mostrando um pouco os dentes. Lily, que observava tudo do interior do aposento, escondeu-se mais atrás da porta.

- Nós já treinamos não é? – o rapaz continuou sua bronca. – Quando tiver essa... meia... na maçaneta...

James virou-se vagarosamente para a garota, um sorriso começando a se formar em seu rosto. Adentrou e atravessou seu quarto à largas passadas, sentando-se em sua cama e abrindo a gaveta do criado-mudo. Dela retirou uma meia roxa, que logo vestiu na maçaneta externa da porta antes de fechá-la novamente.

Lily surpreendeu-se ao perceber que os ganidos da cadela cessaram em poucos segundos.

- Por isso eu amo minha Charlie! – James exclamou malicioso, puxando a ruiva novamente pela cintura e colando seus lábios aos dela.

* * *

Quando Lily acordou, não precisou olhar em relógio algum para saber que estava atrasada. Walters, seu patrão no emprego diurno, era um velho escocês mais rigoroso com horários do que qualquer inglês que ela já tenha conhecido. Espreguiçou-se longamente, como um gato faria, e levantou-se desajeitadamente.

Quando seu pé descalço foi de encontro a um tapete felpudo e não ao chão frio, ela percebeu que não dormira em casa. Aturdida, ela saltou do colchão macio e encarou o rapaz adormecido.

Ele estava deitado de lado, o braço forte perdido a procurar alguém no lado vazio da cama. Franziu a testa e virou o rosto levemente, como se espantando um mosquito ou sonho ruim. E então voltou a dormir tranquilamente, o peito nu subindo e descendo compassadamente, fios negros e rebeldes despenteados aleatória e charmosamente.

A imagem de James adormecido e as lembranças dele acordado roubaram de Lily um sorriso. Ela logo se preocupou em encontrar suas roupas naquela bagunça, além de achar toalhas limpas num lugar absolutamente desconhecido.

Ao sair do banho, Lily ainda enxugava as pontas úmidas dos cabelos lavados com o shampoo que ela presumira pertencer ao rapaz. Um cheiro forte de camomila agora desprendia dos fios ruivos. Ele ainda estava dormindo quando ela voltou ao quarto para buscar suas coisas. De bruços, enrolado no lençol até a cintura, o rosto tranqüilo virado no travesseiro.

Antes de sair, ela pensou em deixar um bilhete. Procurou um papel na escrivaninha desorganizada e encontrou um pedaço quadrado em branco. Escreveu "Cuide bem de Charlotte" numa caneta vermelha quase falhando que encontrara perdida por ali. Ia deixar a nota perto dos óculos do rapaz, onde ele com certeza a acharia, quando percebeu de fato o papel que usara.

Era o verso de uma das fotos _polaroids_ que haviam tirado na noite anterior. Nesta, James segurava sua Cocker como a um bebê, sorrindo bobamente para a câmera. Lily lembrava-se de tirar esta; roubara um beijo do rapaz assim que ele pôs a cadela no chão.

Dando uma última olhada em James a dormir, Lily colocou a foto em sua bolsa e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Lily saltou do metrô com as pontas dos pés. Caminhou um pouco, apenas até as escadas que levavam à Londres matutina, e apoiou-se numa coluna de mármore da estação do _Tube_. Sentou-se nos degraus e esticou os dedos dentro das sapatilhas; detestava a idéia de passar a noite inteira em cima de saltos onze, mas como semana passada recebera uma bronca de Helen – dona da _Coyote_ – sobre seus trajes "desanimadores e desleixados", aquele era um mal necessário.

Levantou-se com um impulso e ajeitou a alça da mochila na lateral de seu corpo. Passou os dedos rapidamente pelos cabelos, puxando-os para cima e amarrando-os num rabo-de-cavalo simples. Os primeiros e fracos raios do amanhecer do Sol surgiam por entre os prédios de pintura descascada e as latas de lixo nos becos. Com as mãos nos bolsos das calças velhas, Lily atravessava seu bairro de classe média-baixa – o máximo que uma imigrante irlandesa conseguira trabalhando em dois empregos, ajudando a família e guardando dinheiro para alguns sonhos.

Passou pela frente de pubs de quinta categoria, desviando das garrafas de cerveja quebradas nas calçadas; viu as fachadas dos comércios, lanchonetes e bancas, meio acinzentadas de sujeira e poeira. Como de costume, parou defronte ao _outdoor_ da agência de turismo e seus pacotes de viagens para a Nova Zelândia. Praia e montanha unidas num único país incentivador de esportes radicais e adrenalina. É. Um dia Lily chegaria lá.

Ao dobrar a esquina onde ficava o seu edifício, a garota ergueu a sobrancelha de surpresa.

- James? O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele parecia não ter se dado conta de sua presença até aquele momento; estava sentado nos imundos degraus de entrada, os braços esticados sobre os joelhos erguidos, a cabeça baixa como se ele quase estivesse adormecendo. Ao ouvi-la, o rapaz virou-lhe o rosto muito rápido e logo levou a mão ao pescoço.

- Lily! _Outch_!

A garota cruzou os braços sobre o peito, tentando aquecer as mãos nas mangas da jaqueta. Riu alto da falta de jeito do outro.

- Sabe, você até que combinaria com aqueles suportes para pescoços deslocados. – Lily comentou, em tom de brincadeira, falsamente pensativa. – Ressaltaria seus olhos.

- Não quero parecer que tentei atravessar um megafone pela cabeça, obrigado. – James resmungou, ainda massageando o pescoço.

A garota rolou os olhos e sorriu, enquanto o observava erguer-se; e rapidamente lá estava ele, bem mais alto do que ela novamente.

- Então...? – Lily começou, balançando-se nos calcanhares.

- Então...

– O que faz na porta da minha casa, James? – Lily bufou impaciente.

- Eu precisava te ver. – ele disse, em tom de "Isso não é óbvio?".

- Achei que tivéssemos tirados fotos o suficiente – nós dois e Charlotte – para você nunca mais querer me ver na vida.

- Tecnicamente sim, mas eu me surpreendi quando acordei naquela manhã e você tinha ido embora.

- Bom, não é como se você pretendesse me adotar, então eu tinha que voltar para casa.

- E mesmo sem ter deixado nem um mísero bilhete...

- Sabe, eu realmente não encontrei nenhuma caneta na minha bolsa. O máximo foi um lápis de olho, mas... _não_.

-... qual não foi minha surpresa quando percebi que precisava te ver de novo. – James continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido, o tom de voz bem sério, os olhos encarando fixos os orbes verdes da garota.

Lily virou o rosto, mirando a primeira padaria a se abrir pela manhã. Mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa por ele ainda a encarar destemidamente.

- Como você veio parar aqui? – ela perguntou, ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Metrô. – James respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo maroto.

Lily não conseguiu agüentar e levou uma das mãos à boca, sufocando a risada alta.

- Eu quero dizer como você descobriu meu endereço!

- Mary, aquela sua outra amiga _bartender_, me deu.

- Aquela traidora, louca, desesperada! – Lily gritou, exasperada, logo se recompondo e olhando em volta. – Como ela diz onde eu moro para qualquer um que aparece na _Coyote_?! E se você fosse – ou for, sei lá, como vou saber? – alguma espécie de maníaco, estuprador, _serial killer_? Aaah, Mary MacDonald está _muito _morta!

- Hey, hey, hey! Calma! – James exclamou meio preocupado, pondo as mãos nos ombros da garota. – Ela só me passou porque eu insisti _muito_. Muito _mesmo_! Um James incomoda muita gente, sabe? Além do quê, ela me reconheceu daquele dia no pub. Ela nos viu conversando, lembra?

- Hm. – Lily fez, desconfiada. – Ok. Mas eu vou ter uma conversa _muito_ séria com a Srta. MacDonald.

James meneou a cabeça e sorriu de lado.

- Então. A gente pode se ver de novo? – ele perguntou um pouco inseguro, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos espetados.

- Não é isso que estamos fazendo agora?

- _Lily_. Você me entendeu. Sair, andar pelo Soho à procura de pubs com bandas _indie_, ou até mesmo Kensington. _Qualquer coisa_. Eu só quero estar contigo de novo.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, involuntariamente irrequieta. Torceu a boca numa careta pensativa, movendo-a de um lado para o outro enquanto refletia.

- Er... tudo bem. Pode ser. Você me liga algum dia e eu vejo se posso. – ela finalmente disse, nem um pouco certa de si.

O rosto de James iluminou-se instantaneamente com o enorme sorriso que ele abriu.

- É claro! – ele exclamou, puxando-a delicadamente para um abraço. Seu riso brilhou de malícia quando ele inclinou o rosto em direção à boca de Lily; ela virou a cabeça num milésimo de instante e os lábios do rapaz apenas encontraram sua bochecha sardenta.

Ela muxoxou falsamente desaprovadora, murmurando um "tsc, tsc", saindo do enlace. James franziu a testa e arrepiou os cabelos, constrangido.

- Então... eu te ligo depois de amanhã, ok? – e se afastou, atravessando a rua rapidamente.

Lily meneou a cabeça, sorrindo, e subiu os degraus do prédio. Depois de alguns segundos – James já se encontrava na esquina -, ela lembrou.

- HEY! James! – ela gritou. O rapaz se virou, sem entender. – Você não tem meu número.

- Engano seu! – ele respondeu, sorrindo malicioso. – Mary é uma pessoa extremamente eficiente!

* * *

**Hora do Oscar:** _Thankyouverymuch_ to Mayuu Chan, Thaty, Piu, Gábi, Luhli, InfallibeGirl, Tiger Maira, Cams, Muffim e Naa Potter. Tus são umas ghatas e moram no meu coração. (piscadinha)

**Nota da Dressa:** É uma coisa tão nova e reconfortante esse negócio de só postar fics quando elas já estão completas, sabe? Eu não preciso me desesperar pra escrever capítulos novos e talz. Acho que vou adotar esse método mais vezes. HAHA Então, gentes. Tiger Lily terá apenas **três** capítulos, mas são todos grandinhos assim (eu acho). Vocês já perceberam que eu não curto essa vibe de ser normal e todas as minhas fics são meio loucas; essa não será a exceção, como deu pra perceber. Até porque essa Lily Evans é absurdamente inspirada na Tiger Maira, e é graças à minha melhor amiga que essa fic existe e panz, já que eu sou pobre e sem fonte de renda e esse foi o presente de aniversário dela e taalz. HAHAHA Migzz, te amo e essa é pra você, sabe disso.

**Próximo Capítulo?** _Make You Smile_ só vem quando Dressa se sentir amada pelos leitores através de um número xis de reviews. HAHA


	3. Make You Smile

******Capítulo 2 – Make You Smile**

* * *

_I don't, don't wanna take you home_

_Please don't, don't make me sleep alone_

_If I could, I'd only want to make you smile_

_If you would stay with me a while_

* * *

**- Lily Evans?** – a voz grossa do homem perguntou, ao telefone.

- Sim, sou eu. – ela respondeu, um pouco sem fôlego. Segurava o celular entre o ombro e o rosto inclinado; corria de um lado para o outro em seu apartamento bagunçado, tentando organizá-lo no tempo mínimo de que dispunha entre os dois empregos. – Quem é?

- Srta. Evans, o que está fazendo nesse exato instante?

Ela hesitou. Correu os olhos pela sala e deu-se conta de que nela havia tantos restos de comida que mais parecia sua cozinha. Nas mãos da ruiva se encontravam as mais diversas peças de roupa – catadas do chão, dos móveis, dos eletrodomésticos e de outros lugares não tão ortodoxos assim.

- Lutando para transformar minha casa num lugar minimamente habitável.

- O que acha de abandonar essa atividade tão tediosa e cansativa para desfrutar de um agradável passeio? – o rapaz convidou num tom de voz formal. Entretanto, nele havia um timbre de riso contido inconfundível.

- Quem está falando? – a garota novamente perguntou, começando a se preocupar. Pôs as roupas em cima de uma velha poltrona e passou a segurar o telefone com mais firmeza e segurança, do modo convencional – usando a mão para colocá-lo contra a orelha.

- Vá até a janela.

Com a sobrancelha erguida em confusão, Lily caminhou em passadas largas até seu quarto e afastou a cortina. Esperando-a na calçada suja de subúrbio, estava James Potter - com um amplo sorriso estampado no rosto - e seu poderoso LG Env, os dois claramente deslocados naquele ambiente.

- Hey, Lily. – a garota pôde ouvir sua voz distorcida ao telefone. Ele piscou um olho marotamente enquanto a observava encerrar a chamada, meneando a cabeça.

- Qual é o seu problema? – a ruiva berrou de sua sacada, genuinamente curiosa.

- Eu perguntaria qual é o _seu_, já que prefere uma conversa aos gritos e sem o mínimo de privacidade no meio da sua rua a uma tranqüila e usual por um telefone, mas deixa pra lá! – ele respondeu o mais alto que conseguiu, as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

O rapaz arrancou de Lily uma gargalhada alta e um pouco descontrolada, que a fez apoiar-se no parapeito; quando recuperada, passou as mãos rapidamente pelos cabelos.

- Então, Srta. Evans. Por que não me acompanha numa volta por nossa Londres?

- E por que eu deveria, Sr. Potter? Meu apartamento realmente precisa dessa faxina, quem sabe quando eu terei tempo para isso novamente?

- Se você já conseguiu passar todo esse tempo na bagunça, o que é só mais um dia? – James tentou, balançando-se nos calcanhares.

Ela pôs um dedo no queixo, fingindo reflexão.

– Por favor. – ele pediu, sorrindo um pouco tímido. – Não sei quando conseguirei burlar meu professor novamente.

Lily rolou os olhos.

- Cinco minutos. – e desapareceu da janela.

Engraçado o que fazemos quando ninguém nos vê. Lily Evans surpreendeu a si mesma quando entrou em pânico por ter que decidir o que vestir num tempo tão curto e ainda assim, fazer uma escolha adequada. Correu pelo quarto feito uma barata em agonia de morte, de um lado para o outro, até por fim encontrar uma calça _jeans_ perfeitamente limpa e suficientemente cheirosa, uma camiseta aceitável e um sobretudo clássico. James Potter, a alguns metros verticais de distância, comemorava a pequena conquista com uma ridícula dancinha da vitória, sendo visto com maus olhos pelos transeuntes da rua.

Entretanto, os dois estavam absolutamente normais e aparentemente tranqüilos quando se encontraram na calçada, depois de pouco tempo a mais que os cinco minutos planejados.

- Hey. – eles se cumprimentaram, ao mesmo tempo. Riram brevemente e James virou-se, começando a andar. Lily o acompanhava, caminhando ao seu lado.

- Matando aula, huh? Que coisa feia, Sr. Potter. – ela observou, em tom de desaprovação.

- Aaaaah – ele fez, dando de ombros. – Sparks é um idiota, de qualquer forma. Tudo para não ver a cara daquele... você sabe o quê.

- Nossa, que revolta. Relaxe, James. Todos nós temos um professor cretino em nossas vidas escolares. Então. Você faz faculdade de que?

- Direito. – ele sorriu. – Quando eu era criança, sempre quis ser um policial e prender os bandidos maus, ser um herói. O clássico sonho dos meninos. Agora que cresci, preferi ser promotor; acho o tribunal e toda aquela estrutura muito mais interessante e excitante do que simplesmente correr atrás de ladrões. Se bem que se me oferecessem um cargo de detetive, não acharia nada mal.

- Alguém andou lendo muito Sherlock Holmes.

- Ou assistindo _muito_ Law&Order.

Lily riu, erguendo a cabeça para trás.

- Sabe, eu queria fazer uma faculdade. – ela comentou, pensativa. – Mas as coisas andam meio complicadas pra mim. Eu mal tenho tempo para limpar minha casa; imagine para estudar.

- Muito trabalho?

- Sim. Eu tenho dois empregos; um na _Coyote_, quatro dias da semana e o outro como atendente de um Paint Ball, de segunda a sexta. Numa quinta-feira como hoje, meu horário é totalmente atribulado por ter que lidar com os dois.

- Mas não tem como você organizar suas disciplinas, ou mesmo sair de um dos trabalhos?

- Eu sou sozinha em Londres, James. Sou por minha própria conta. Mal me sustento com dois, que dirá só com um.

- Seus pais...?

- Não. – Lily foi bem clara e decidida. – Eu não pedirei por ajuda, muito menos voltarei para casa. Batalhei demais para chegar até aqui para desistir agora.

James sorriu genuinamente.

- Faz bem ver alguém tão perseverante. É inspirador. – ele comentou.

- Estou aqui para realizar meus sonhos, ué. Pelo menos, os que posso realizar ainda na Inglaterra.

O rapaz a olhou curiosamente.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Como eu vou explicar? Por exemplo. Saltar de _bungee jump_, ou de pára-quedas, ou voar de asa-delta. É o tipo de coisa que eu posso fazer em qualquer lugar que eu esteja, desde que faça um curso preparatório e tenha uma graninha acumulada. Escalar o Everest ou surfar no Havaí, não.

- _Esses_ são os seus sonhos? – James parou de caminhar, estupefato. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa.

- São. – Lily respondeu, virando-se para ele, sem entender. – Qual o problema?

- Bom... eles são... são meio...

- Fora do padrão para uma garota? – ela cruzou os braços, na defensiva. – Nem toda mulher quer casar e ter filhos, James. Eu só quero ter a paz na minha consciência para ser quem sou, sem medo ou justificativas. Para ser capaz de me arriscar, de me envolver, de me conhecer e de me desbravar. Para poder viver cada instante da minha vida, me prender ao meu presente, me livrar do meu passado e não imaginar o meu futuro. Quero ter o prazer e a segurança de um dia, sem hesitações, poder dizer que sou _livre_.

James cruzou os braços, as feições verdadeiramente surpresas. Seu sorriso era aberto, mas um pouco inseguro. Um riso admirado, um riso impressionado. Um riso perdido num turbilhão de informações e em algumas conclusões. Certas deveriam ficar trancadas em seu subconsciente confuso, como o fato de aquela garota, aquela _mulher_ ser quase como um daqueles pássaros selvagens, arriscados de desaparecem para sempre e eternamente ansiosos pelo vôo no céu. Outras mereciam ser pronunciadas.

- O quão única você consegue ser, Lily Evans? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

Ela lhe piscou um olho e eles voltaram a caminhar.

* * *

- Você não tem medo de _morrer_?!

Lily escondeu o rosto numa cortina de fios vermelhos, curvando seu corpo, enquanto ria da preocupação e indignação contidas na voz do rapaz.

- Lily! – James gritou alarmado. Num súbito, seus longos braços a envolveram protetoramente pela cintura, segurando-a firmemente e impedindo-a de tombar na escuridão das águas à sua frente. – Você está ficando _louca_?

A garota virou-se para ele o máximo que pôde, dado o aperto em seu corpo. Pôs uma mecha do cabelo detrás da orelha e encarou o rapaz nos olhos; as luzes de Londres refletiam-se nas lentes de seus charmosos e simples óculos de aro redondo.

- Eu não vou cair. – Lily afirmou com segurança. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, ergueu uma das mãos e passou-a serenamente pelo rosto de James, seguindo o contorno de seu rosto fino e aristocrático. – Não se preocupe comigo. Eu já sei me cuidar.

Ele mordeu o lábio inquietamente.

- Não é o que parece quando você tenta se jogar no Tâmisa. – o moreno retorquiu.

- Hey! – ela exclamou ofendida. - Eu tive uma infância muito bem aproveitada em Dublin, obrigada. Consigo brincar me arriscando um pouquinho sem me machucar.

James permaneceu em silêncio e as feições da garota tornaram-se pensativas enquanto fitava a Torre de Londres à sua frente. As pernas de Lily pendiam para o breu do Tâmisa à noite, embora ela parecesse não se importar; balançava-as calmamente, as mãos apoiadas nas bases da mureta de proteção da ponte, onde se sentara com habilidade.

- Você já foi _lá_? – Lily perguntou sombriamente.

James pareceu ter sido desperto de um torpor momentâneo.

- Onde? Na Torre?

- Sim.

- Já. Remus – um dos meus melhores amigos, eu quero dizer – é curador do Museu de Victoria and Albert, em Knightsbridge. Ele é fascinado por guerras do passado, eventos que mudaram o rumo de civilizações, distorções dos fatos que nos contam na escola... enfim, a parte divertida da história. E ele sempre nos incentivava – a mim, Sirius e Peter, meus outros melhores amigos, só para informar – a tomar parte dessas coisas. A descobrir, a investigar. Eu particularmente só o acompanhava nesse tipo de _expedição_ apenas quando ele cismava com o castelo da Torre de Londres.

- Só porque dizem que é mal assombrada?

- É claro! Com todo aquele plano de fundo das execuções reais e os boatos dos fantasmas dos príncipes decapitados, você acha que eu perderia uma oportunidade de assustar o pequeno Pete até ele pedir para voltar para a casa da mãe dele? _Nunca!_

Os dois riram alto e James segurou Lily com mais força, os dedos pressionados contra sua cintura, garantindo que ela permanecesse a salvo enquanto tentava a sua loucura do dia. O rapaz surpreendera-se com o fato de nenhum guarda ter aparecido e tirado-a dali, temendo que fosse alguma espécie de suicida. O moreno pensou que talvez devesse denunciá-la e, assim, finalmente a colocar em segurança.

- Alguém já falou que seus olhos brilham quando você fala desses seus amigos? – Lily perguntou com um sorriso. Pareceu tê-lo pego de surpresa.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu um pouco incerto.

- Sério?

Lily concordou com a cabeça.

- Parece que está sempre tendo boas recordações. Você ri com sinceridade, os olhos ficam mais vivos, até seu rosto fica um pouco mais coradinho.

James escondeu a face nas costas da garota, desconcertado.

- Bom. Os Marotos são minha família agora. Eles são tudo o que me resta. – ele contou, a voz mais séria do que Lily jamais tinha ouvido.

- Sinto muito. – a ruiva disse num sussurro tímido, cabisbaixa.

- Ora, pelo que? – James sorriu, erguendo seu rosto pelo queixo com dois dedos. – Sim, meus pais morreram no ano passado. Sim, eu fiquei terrivelmente abalado, já que éramos só nós três e eu, de repente, me vi sozinho. Sim, isso me mudou totalmente.

Ele parou de falar, pois sentira a garganta embargar com a dificuldade. Em seu íntimo, James sabia que nem mesmo aos caras ele contara o que realmente se passou depois da morte de Charlus e Dorea Potter; talvez porque os três tivessem percebido e isso não tivesse sido feito necessário. Mas com Lily alguma coisa era diferente. Ela era uma completa desconhecida, e talvez por isso mesmo ele se sentisse tão disposto a confessar mágoas guardadas há tanto tempo.

- Eu era um completo idiota até os meus dezessete anos. – James inspirou fundo e recomeçou em tom baixo. – Meus pais já haviam perdido a esperança de ter filhos quando minha mãe finalmente engravidou. Foi tudo muito arriscado, dado à idade dela, e eu sempre fui visto como uma conquista árdua, um tesouro a ser preservado. Eu fui criado com todas as mordomias e vontades atendidas que uma família abastada pode prover e que não se costuma indicar para uma criança.

- Você quer dizer que ser criado sem dificuldades, proibições ou falta de condições é um problema? – Lily indignou-se. – Você não sabe o que é a Irlanda.

- Não, não é isso! Lily, você precisa entender que eu _simplesmente não tinha limites_. Eu fazia _o que_ eu queria, _quando_ eu queria, _se_ eu queria. Eu era um paradoxo muito grande. Enquanto eu sabia da sorte grande que tinha pelo esforço de meus pais pelo meu caráter, o exemplo forte e concreto dado a mim por eles diariamente no conforto de nossa casa, eu era um absoluto tirano em Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts, o colégio interno?

- A melhor escola de todo o Reino Unido. – ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu era um _bully_ tão estúpido, tão desprezível, que hoje me envergonho da minha falta de maturidade. Mas eu tinha quinze anos e ninguém nunca antes tinha se atrevido a dizer que havia alguma coisa nesse mundo que eu não tivesse o direito de fazer.

- E o que a morte de seus pais tem a ver com tudo isso?

- Foi a prova de que eu não era o único capaz de fazer crueldades.

James ficou em um silêncio de reflexão por longos cinco minutos. Sua boca estava contraída numa linha fina e seus olhos estavam fixos nas águas turvas e sombrias do Tamisa.

- Você não precisa ter piedade por eu agora ser órfão, ou sentir muito pela minha perda. – o rapaz disse a Lily, olhando-a diretamente. – Sem precisar dos consolos de meus amigos, eu cheguei a perceber com o tempo que não era assim tão ruim. A morte, eu quero dizer. Perder para sempre entes tão amados e tão queridos como seus pais, únicos e insubstituíveis _pais_, é uma lacuna aberta para sempre em seu coração. Mas, ser egoísta e desejar que eles não pudessem ter a paz e o descanso que merecem após sua estadia num mundo tão difícil, só torna tudo pior.

Ele suspirou profundamente; uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo canto do olho esquerdo. James esperava que Lily não tivesse visto isso.

- Eu sinto a falta deles como o inferno me torturando. Mas tudo o que posso fazer é acreditar, é esperar, é _torcer_ para que estejam bem melhores do que antes, guardando um lugar para mim bem perto deles. A morte de meus pais me abriu os olhos e me fez perceber que eu não vou estar aqui para sempre. Por isso, quero viver minha vida como a única que tenho, e fazê-la valer a pena a todo segundo.

Lily sorriu docemente, tentando reavivá-lo. Segurou sua mão por alguns instantes, antes de pegar o fôlego e a coragem para também lhe contar sua história.

- Eu fugi da Irlanda quando completei dezesseis anos. Eu morava com meus pais e minha irmã Petunia numa casa simples nos arredores de Dublin. Fui criada sob rédeas curtas, como dizem por aí. Os Evans costumavam ser uma família tradicional no meio rural durante os séculos XIX e XX; quando se mudaram para as grandes cidades, perderam sua importância e influência, mas jamais seu orgulho e tradições.

A ruiva olhou significativamente para o castelo. Tentou distinguir os contornos das várias torres que o compunham; a Sangrenta, a Normanda Branca, a do Sino, a de Seta Ampla. Torre de Londres: a prisão de outrora. Atualmente? Apenas um elemento constitutivo, histórico e turístico.

- Horário para acordar, para comer, para estudar, para brincar, para sair, para socializar com os vizinhos, para honrar a família, para dormir. – a garota enumerava, com a voz entediada, recordando-se de seu passado.

- Honrar a família? – James repetiu, surpreso. – Isso não é meio medieval?

- Por _honrar a família_, meu pai queria dizer dedicar-se à nossa cultura e raízes. Petunia tornou-se uma ótima dançarina nas festas tradicionais de danças irlandesas. Eu me interessei em estudar nossos ancestrais celtas em profundidade, e era constantemente requerida para ajudar nas escolas nesse quesito. E eu só tinha _quinze_ anos. Entretanto, eu comecei a deixar de ser o orgulho da casa para me tornar a vergonha.

James arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim?

- Meus pais tinham um certo preconceito sobre o Reino Unido, a Inglaterra principalmente. E, apesar de tudo que eles sempre me diziam sobre esse lugar – Lily olhou sonhadoramente em volta, sorrindo bobamente. -, eu _sempre_ quis morar aqui. Londres inspirava uma liberdade que eu não conseguia nem sonhar enquanto em Dublin. Todos aqueles conflitos, aquelas revoltas, essa ansiedade e essa luta por não se unir à Irlanda do Norte... aquilo tudo me sufocava de uma maneira inexplicável. Na primeira manhã em que acordei com dezesseis anos, eu decidi fugir.

- _Fugir_? – James boquiabriu-se.

- Eu sei que fui imatura e precipitada, mas eu estava cansada de fingir ser o que eu não era! – Lily explicou, enfaticamente. – Eu não era a garota quietinha e recatada do campo; eu queria descobrir o mundo, viajar e conhecer por céu, terra e mar o Norte e o Sul, o Leste e o Oeste. Eu queria estar sozinha e afastada para descobrir quem eu realmente sou e do que eu sou capaz de fazer. Ser capaz de sonhar e realizar. A Irlanda não era mais lugar para mim.

- E como você veio parar aqui?

- Eu juntei todo o dinheiro que pude e paguei uma passagem de terceira classe num navio que vinha para a Inglaterra. Morei por um tempo com um cara que conheci na Internet 

e ele me ofereceu um emprego como garçonete. Passei por maus bocados terríveis e escabrosos, mas aprendi a me virar sozinha.

- E os seus pais?

- Me encontraram três meses depois que eu fugi. – Lily suspirou, abaixando a cabeça. – Não faço idéia de como. Tentaram me levar de volta para casa, mas eu resisti. Eles acabaram por aceitar. Não entender, mas aceitar. Eles vêm me visitar sempre que podem.

A ruiva sorriu timidamente, encarando-o por entre os fios de sua cortina de fogo na frente do rosto. James aproximou seu rosto do dela e delicadamente beijou sua bochecha.

- Nosso passado nos condena, não é? – ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido, arrancando-lhe uma risada.

Para incrementar o nível de surpresas diário de James Potter, Lily Evans naturalmente colocou seu braço nos ombros do rapaz e, com a mão ainda livre, tentou disciplinar ou mesmo suavizar os fios negros em sua cabeça.

- Não adianta, eles são assim desde sempre. – ele suspirou de olhos fechados, apreciando o carinho.

- O impossível é você quem diz, eu quero minha chance. – ela disse em tom de rebeldia, embora seus dedos ainda passassem com delicadeza pelos cabelos do rapaz e, de quando em vez, descessem até sua nuca causando nele um arrepio que ela não deixara de notar.

Sem pensar, Lily deixou sua mão escorregar até a base do pescoço do rapaz, os dedos desenhando o contorno da clavícula escondida debaixo do suéter. Devidamente apoiada no corpo de James, ela inclinou-se para ele e uniu seus lábios duramente, pressionando-os uns contra os outros.

Um grande apito soou entre as buzinas dos carros ingleses e as vozes de seus motoristas e passageiros londrinos. A Tower Bridge era uma das pontes-básculas mais conhecidas no mundo inteiro, tanto por ser um dos pontos turísticos mais procurados da grande Londres, como por sua eficiência desde o século XIX para veículos terrestres e marítimos. Além de, obviamente, ser uma magnífica visão nas duas torres de estilo vitoriano gótico – principalmente quando suas luzes se acendem após o crepúsculo.

- Nós precisamos ir agora, Lily. – James avisou, num murmúrio. – A ponte se levantará em poucos minutos.

A garota concordou com um aceno de cabeça, as bochechas um pouco rubras de vergonha. Girou calmamente para o lado interno da ponte e saltou, erguendo-se como um gato e alisando sua camiseta.

- Eu já deveria estar na _Coyote_ a essa hora. – ela comentou, ao observar o ponteiro menor do Big Ben chegar ao nove, enquanto o maior já se encontrava apontando para o doze.

- Desculpe. – James sorriu constrangido, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Você quer que eu a acompanhe até o _pub_, eu posso falar com...

- Não! – Lily exclamou rapidamente. O moreno entreabriu os lábios de surpresa e ela logo tentou consertar. - Não, assim eu vou te atrapalhar mais. Eu consigo me virar. Eu me entendo com Helen, pode deixar.

Ela sorriu timidamente e ele deu-se por vencido, dando de ombros.

- Fazer o que? Eu tentei. – James a fitou por alguns segundos, aparentemente tomando coragem para puxá-la para si. Ao sentir o corpo pequeno de Lily pressionado contra o seu, enlaçou-o quase possessivamente, espalmando as mãos e correndo-as contra suas costas. A garota suspirou durante o abraço, o rosto virado para o céu de Londres.

Ele ainda beijou o topo de sua cabeça antes de despedir-se. Lily o assistiu afastar-se por alguns segundos, até despertar de seu torpor com o novo apito e dar meia volta em direção à _Coyote_ – centenas de perguntas, conclusões, afirmações, negações e incertezas ainda na cabeça.

* * *

Eles haviam combinado de almoçar juntos. James antes das aulas da faculdade de Direito, Lily antes de seu horário no Paint Ball. Demoraram quase meia hora para serem atendidos no restaurante e, devido aos seus horários, precisaram terminar de comer no caminho para Kensington.

- Charlotte sente a sua falta. – James contou, jogando o copo de refrigerante numa cesta de lixo próxima.

- Ooown. – fez Lily, sorrindo com a lembrança da Cocker.

- Verdade! Pensa que eu estou brincando? Nunca vi Charlie ganir tanto durante a noite como desde... aquela vez. Ela realmente gostou de você.

– Coitada dela. Você também deve ser muito mau com a pobrezinha.

- Hey! – ele exclamou, fingindo-se de ofendido. – Eu trato Charlotte tão bem quanto trato Sirius, ou Remus, ou Peter!

- Eu imagino o carinho e a atenção que você dedica aos seus amigos. Aquele dormitório do colégio interno deveria ser uma guerra de travesseiros toda noite.

- Como você adivinhou? – James riu. – Mas Charlie é praticamente um membro da família. Se um dia tiver uma filha, quero que pelo menos seu nome do meio seja Charlotte.

- Pobre criança. Sugiro que nunca conte à sua esposa ou à sua filha a origem dessa vontade toda; você seria banido do círculo familiar.

- Oh céus, oh vida! Que injustiça seria comigo! – o moreno exclamou dramaticamente, pondo uma mão na testa.

Lily gargalhou e eles logo voltaram a caminhar em silêncio. Chegaram ao ponto do ônibus no exato e preciso instante em que o clássico londrino - vermelho e de dois andares – parava à calçada.

- Você não quer fazer uma visita a Charlie? – James perguntou de supetão, quando já estavam sentados um ao lado do outro nos bancos do transporte público.

- Qualquer dia desses eu apareço por lá. – Lily assegurou com um sorriso.

- Não. Eu quero dizer_ agora_. Você não quer fazer uma visita a Charlie _agora_?

A ruiva olhou-o com estranheza. Ele sorria abertamente, como se não estivesse propondo uma impossibilidade.

- James, eu preciso _trabalhar_.

- Você não pode faltar um dia só?

- Walters me mataria.

- Nem se você disser que está doente?

- Já fiz isso uma vez quando amanheci com uma tremenda ressaca. Ele acabou por descobrir pela minha voz que eu andei aprontando, me confrontou, eu sou uma péssima mentirosa... juntou tudo e ele descontou do meu salário.

James abaixou a cabeça, meneando-a derrotado.

- Desculpe, James. – Lily disse, com a mão no ombro do rapaz.

- Empresta seu celular, só um instante? – ele pediu depois de um tempo, misteriosamente.

- Para que? – a ruiva estranhou.

- Pode emprestar, _por favor_?

- Para _que_ você quer?

- Você confia em mim?

- James!

- _Você confia em mim_?

Lily piscou os olhos seguidamente, sem entender. Seu coração estancara por dois segundos perante a pergunta. Sim ou não?

- Obrigado. – disse o rapaz, recebendo o celular da garota. Ele levantou o _flip_, e apertou o cursor repetidamente. Por fim, seus olhos brilharam e ele colocou o telefone contra a orelha, discando.

- Para quem você está ligando? – Lily perguntou, preocupada. James lhe fez um sinal com o indicador para ela ficar calada.

- Alô, Sr. Walters? – James engrossou a voz quando o homem atendeu.

- James! – Lily gritou sufocada, pulando para cima do outro tentando recuperar o celular.

O rapaz levantou-se dentro do ônibus e ergueu o braço, impedindo-a de reavê-lo.

- Sr. Walters, desculpe por isso. – ele continuou, ao vê-la mirá-lo indignada. – Eu sou o Dr... ahn, Dr. Miller, sou vizinho da sua funcionária, Srta. Lily Evans. – passou-se algum tempo sem que James falasse, dado o discurso de Walters. – Sim, ela está _realmente _atrasada, mas posso assegurá-lo de que é por um bom motivo. Sim, ela está aqui na minha frente, deitada em casa com uma _terrível_ pneumonia. Estou telefonando para solicitar uma dispensa do trabalho. Evans está um pouco nervosa, achando que precisa cumprir seus horários, quando ela mal se põe de pé, veja só. Ok. Sim, sim, eu sei. Acredite-me, Sr. Walters, eu a liberaria se fosse possível, mas ela corre o risco de desmaiar dentro do elevador do prédio caso saia do repouso. Sim. Muito obrigado, Sr. Walters.

James fechou o _flip_ com classe e entregou o aparelho à sua dona. Lily mirava-o boquiaberta.

- E então? O que acha de passarmos lá em casa e visitarmos Charlotte?

* * *

A campainha soou alta no interior da casa, todavia lá o barulho fosse elevadíssimo – música, TV, vozes, móveis se arrastando, objetos se quebrando.

- Droga, Wormtail, _outro_ copo? Daqui a pouco vamos beber direto da lata. – Lily ouviu uma voz desconhecida masculina reclamar, o timbre aumentando enquanto ele se aproximava da porta para abri-la. – Pois não?

- Vai dar uma de mulherzinha cheia de frescura agora, Black? – um rapaz de baixa estatura, um pouco gordinho, cabelos cor de rato e nariz prolongado soltou em tom de provocação, não percebendo a ruiva parada à entrada – claramente um elemento estranho naquele meio.

- Hm... – Lily pigarreou, constrangida com os olhares que recebeu. – Eu não acho que tenha me enganado, mas... essa é a casa de James Potter?

- Sim. – o rapaz que a atendera respondeu. Ele se encaixava naquele tipo de homem que uma mulher olharia de cima a baixo e novamente de baixo a cima se o encontrasse na rua, no elevador ou em qualquer outro lugar. Alto, mas não tanto quanto James, nem tão desajeitado; cabelos negros e lisos, mais compridos que o usual, caídos sobre os olhos numa elegância displicente com a qual se pode apenas esperar que se nasça com. Os olhos profundos, azuis; Lily não quis encará-los por muito tempo. – E você é...?

- Lily Evans. Ele me ligou esta manhã e pediu para que eu viesse com urgência aqui, já que hoje era meu dia de folga da escravidão remunerada.

O atraente desconhecido ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender.

- Dia livre dos empregos; não vou trabalhar hoje! – ela explicou rolando os olhos impacientemente. – Então, ele está aí ou só não tinha nada para fazer e resolveu me passar um trote?

- Sirius! Deixa a moça entrar! – um rapazinho franzino, de cabelos cor de palha e aparência doentia exclamou alarmado lá do sofá.

Ele fez um sinal debochado de cavalheirismo e ergueu o braço, indicando-lhe o caminho. De fato, isso era necessário. Embora seguisse o padrão elevado de vida de Primrose Hill e fosse um belo sobrado branco de fachada azul, o interior da casa de James Potter encontrava-se em uma bagunça proporcional ao seu tamanho. A ampla sala de estar tinha todo o seu chão ocupado entre latas de cerveja e _Pringles_, caixas de CDs e jogos para PlayStation 2, almofadas de sofá e os travesseiros de pena de ganso do quarto do dono, além da cama simplória da pobre Charlotte – que deveria ter ido se esconder na cozinha, pois ela não era avistada em lugar algum.

Lily sentou-se no sofá branco principal, ao lado do rapaz que pedira para ela entrar. O mais gordinho estava jogado espaçosamente no menor, apertando compulsivamente os botões do controle do videogame, totalmente alheio ao resto do mundo. O bonitão que atendia pelo nome de Sirius seguiu a garota e acomodou-se no braço da poltrona, encarando-a fixamente.

- Então você é a famosa Lily Evans. – ele disse, misteriosamente, com um sorriso maroto de lado.

- Lily Evans eu sei que sou, mas famosa eu não posso garantir. – a ruiva sorriu, desafiadoramente.

- Pode acreditar que é. – o rapaz gordinho garantiu, sem desviar o olhar da televisão.

- Já que vocês dizem... – a garota deu de ombros, despreocupada. – E vocês, quem são?

- Sou Padfoot. – Sirius disse, apertando sua mão. Apontou para o que estava quase deitado no outro sofá e apresentou-o. – Aquele é o Wormtail. Ao seu lado está Moony – ele acenou, com um sorriso fraco. – e eu acredito que você conheça aquele ali, o Prongs.

Padfoot indicou com o queixo o rapaz que vinha do corredor que dava acesso aos quartos. Enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha azul, ainda sem blusa e parecendo perdido no tempo, James Potter andava descalço em calças de pijama.

- Hey, Lils. – James cumprimentou com um sorriso verdadeiro. Embora viesse por trás do sofá onde ela se encontrava, ele inclinou-se em sua direção e suavemente lhe beijou os lábios.

A garota levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

- Oh. – o rapaz fez. – Desculpe. Rapazes, alguém viu minha camiseta? À propósito, Lily: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, melhores amigos, fiéis escudeiros, companheiros de farras, arroz de toda festa, amores de minha vida, razões do meu existir.

Lily apenas distinguiu um pedaço de pano branco voando em direção ao rosto de James.

- Obrigado pela delicadeza, amo vocês. – ele resmungou enquanto se vestia.

- Sem ataques de bichisse, James. Eu preciso de _você_ na minha banda! – Sirius avisou, pulando do sofá para as almofadas do chão, um controle em mãos.

- Negativo! – Peter exclamou, virando-se para o centro da sala. – Remus é praticamente um elemento neutro em _Guitar Hero_. Ou em qualquer outro jogo. Ele nem mesmo consegue localizar os botões sem passar dois minutos encarando o controle!

Lily não se controlou e riu alto, logo sufocando a risada com a mão na boca.

- Não é bem assim. – Remus murmurou, envergonhado.

- Por que você acha que eu chamei Lily para vir para cá hoje? – James piscou um olho, sentando-se ao lado da garota, pondo o braço em seu ombro.

- Para sair do atraso? – Sirius alfinetou, olhando os dois maliciosamente. Ao perceber o olhar indignado do amigo, gargalhou alto, o som saindo semelhante a um latido.

- Seu cachorro safado! – James gritou, arremessando uma almofada na nuca de Padfoot. - Eu preciso de um adversário à minha altura. E a ruiva aqui é um absoluto gênio.

A garota sorriu, arrogante. Sirius a encarou com descrença e Peter foi ainda mais longe.

- James, a gente entende que você é louco por ela, já que é seu único assunto por semanas, mas não precisa exagerar, ok?

- Remus, por acaso você tem um rifle dentro daquela mochila que você sempre carrega? – o moreno perguntou irritado e rubro ao único amigo que ainda não se pronunciara.

- Só alguns dardos. – ele sorriu em resposta.

- Servem!

- Mas, heey! – Lily exclamou de repente, levantando-se e pondo as mãos na cintura. – Por que vocês garotos duvidam tanto da minha capacidade?

Wormtail e Padfoot se entreolharam rapidamente.

- Digamos que é uma pequena intuição masculina. – Peter respondeu.

- E se eu provar que ela está errada? – Lily desafiou, o queixo erguido e os olhos acirrados.

- Você ganha nosso respeito, ruiva. – Sirius assegurou, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Feito. – ela aceitou, arrumando as almofadas ao seu redor e sentando-se no chão, ao lado de Sirius. Peter lhe passou o controle que antes utilizava. – E então? O que você sugere?

- Lynyrd Skynyrd.

Sirius tinha um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios desenhados. Até mesmo Remus se espantou com o que ele propusera e se agitou; abandonou o livro que tentava ler, ali ao canto do sofá, e volvera-se para o centro dos acontecimentos na sala.

- Você está pegando pesado com ela, Pads. – o rapaz criticou, as sobrancelhas unidas.

- É o preço a ser pago, Moony. Em muitos aspectos uma personalidade é analisada durante a execução de uma música em Guitar Hero e há algumas coisas de que preciso ter certeza.

- Ainda acho que isso é ciuminho bobo de melhor amigo.

- Aah, cala a boca, Remus. – Sirius resmungou, acenando com a mão. Ele virou-se para a garota. - Então, ruiva. É pegar ou largar.

Lily voltou-se para James, um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Os olhos do rapaz brilhavam pela confiança em sua capacidade; ele ergueu o polegar em incentivo.

- Você prefere na guitarra ou no controle, Sirius? – ela perguntou, estralando os dedos.

O rapaz espreitou os olhos.

- Wormtail. Traz a guitarra do Prongs pra cá.

Peter conectou o já separado aparelho ao PlayStation rapidamente. Sentou-se apreensivamente em uma das poltronas, observando Lily se erguer com a guitarra posicionada em mãos e Sirius a encarar em desafio.

_Free Bird – Carregando._

Após longos dez minutos e alguns segundos nos quais os dedos finos da garota percorreram veloz e habilidosamente as teclas coloridas da reprodução da Gibson SG para Guitar Hero, Lily colocou o instrumento numa das almofadas.

- 98 de aproveitamento. Faz melhor, Pads.

Remus, James e Peter gargalharam alto enquanto Lily bagunçava os cabelos de Sirius, entre o tom de desafio e o de pura brincadeira.

Cinco minutos depois, Lily aproveitou que Remus levantara-se e fora à cozinha buscar qualquer bebida não alcoólica e esticou-se no sofá, deitando-se por completo. Pôs os braços na nuca, numa espécie de travesseiro, e fechou os olhos.

- Cansada? – ela ouviu a voz de James sussurrar próxima ao seu ouvido, sentindo as almofadas do sofá afundando com o peso dele ao sentar-se na ponta.

- Uhum. – a ruiva murmurou, manhosa. – _Coyote_ funcionou até quase sete horas hoje; os caras realmente se animaram com algumas tequilas. Estou _exausta_.

- _Coitadinha_. – James comentou, divertido. Inclinou-se na direção da garota, tocando com a ponta do nariz toda a extensão de seu rosto. Com uma das mãos, passava os dedos pelos fios rubros, desde a raiz até as pontas mais alaranjadas. Com a outra, dedilhava suavemente sua nuca.

Lily descruzou os braços e envolveu-os na cintura de James, as unhas de uma das mãos atrevidamente arranhando a pele fina de suas costas por dentro da blusa. Ela sorria sem se conter ao perceber os pêlos se arrepiando com um simples contato.

James acabou com o espaço que separava suas bocas. Uniu-as com força, pressionando e exigindo; as mãos de Lily subiam por suas costas, inconscientemente erguendo mais sua blusa. Num convite mudo, ela entreabriu os lábios, ao que ele entendeu e correspondeu prontamente.

- EW! – Sirius gritou, assustando-os e separando-os como se tivessem levado um choque. – Vão para um quarto!

Lily alcançou um travesseiro perdido do lado do sofá e arremessou-o no rosto do Maroto.

* * *

Lily estava apoiada contra a grade de um pequeno parque. O lugar era limpo, bem cuidado, com algumas fontes de estátuas jorrando água e crianças atirando moedas. Na calçada em frente, atravessando uma avenida, a garota conseguiu comprar um café realmente bom por quase metade do preço da _Starbucks_.

Ela já estava na metade do copo e já procurando o tíquete do metrô na bolsa, quando James apareceu.

- Desculpa, desculpa, des-desculpa... Estou _muito_ atrasado, sou um péssimo inglês. Desculpa. – ele pediu insistentemente, resfolegando, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e os fios negros grudados à testa.

- Certo, certo. – Lily riu de sua confusão e passou a mão carinhosamente em seus cabelos, desde a nuca até o topo da cabeça. – Respire um pouco. Isso. Você quer entrar e sentar num daqueles banquinhos de pedra?

- Não, não, eu estou bem. – James lhe assegurou, acenando enfaticamente com a cabeça. – Desculpe pelo atraso, Lily. Eu já estava uma estação antes de Waterloo quando percebi que deixei Charlotte sem comida. Estava me programando para comprar a ração antes de vir te encontrar, mas acabei esquecendo e precisei voltar para casa. De novo, me desculpe.

- James! Tá tudo bem, não se preocupe. Foi pela Charlotte, eu entendo perfeitamente. Se você tivesse qualquer outra desculpa, eu não aceitaria, mas como é por ela...

O rapaz gargalhou, inclinando a cabeça para trás, como sempre fazia. A leve brisa levou alguns fios rebeldes de sua franja para os seus olhos. Com um gesto displicente, embora encantador, ele os afastou e passou a mão pela cintura de Lily.

- Então. Vamos? – James beijou-lhe a bochecha.

Ela apenas sorriu e tomou outro gole do café, enquanto caminhavam.

- Toda vez que meus pais vêm a Londres, eles sempre pegam o mesmo caminho. Sabe, de visitar a _Eye _e o Parlamento. E nós sempre íamos até a _Starbucks_ para conseguir um café decente. – Lily contou.

- É, eu já experimentei alguns de umas lanchonetes perto dali. _Terrível_. Eu já não sou muito fã de café, tomando aqueles então... percebo porque prefiro _cappuccino_.

- Não é? Mas esse aqui – comprei em frente àquele parque onde eu estava esperando – é _muito_ bom! No mesmo nível da _Starbucks_ e muito mais barato. Depois vou voltar e anotar o nome da cafeteria; quem sabe tenha alguma perto do Soho.

- Ou de Primrose Hill. –James lhe piscou um olho. - Ah, veja, Lily! Chegamos.

A ruiva voltou seus olhos para a rua que se seguia e o monumento à frente. As luzes da cidade já estavam se acendendo em decorrência do pôr-do-sol, e a London Eye brilhava mais do que todas elas juntas. Marco da arte, inteligência e ousadia do novo milênio, a roda gigante se erguia imponente e encantadora em seus 125 metros de altura. Não era formada das gôndolas convencionais; havia grandes cabines fixadas à roda, envidraçadas em amplas janelas capazes de dar ao visitantes uma visão completa da magnífica Londres.

- Uau. – a garota suspirou.

- Sim. É incrível. _E eu já tenho nossos ingressos_. – ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Lily sorriu, ainda abismada com a beleza da Roda do Milênio.

- Então o que estamos esperando? – ela puxou-o pela mão em direção a uma fila que se formava. Ao passo que as cabines do passeio anterior iam chegando e se esvaziando, pessoas dos mais diferentes estereótipos novamente as preenchiam. Turistas com câmeras nas mãos, mães com crianças pequenas próximas à cintura, adolescentes deslumbrados com as visões que tinham através das vidraças, casais apaixonados de mãos dadas.

James conduziu Lily delicadamente pelos ombros, até achar a posição perfeita dentro do compartimento. À medida que os trinta minutos de duração do translado se passavam, eles paravam de conversar suas frivolidades e se embeveciam da maravilhosa vista proporcionada.

- Nunca estive tão longe do Tamisa. – Lily sussurrou, quase como se temesse quebrar o ambiente de admiração.

- E eu nunca estive tão perto do Big Ben. – James retorquiu, baixinho, em seu ouvido. A ruiva prendeu o que seria uma gargalhada realmente escandalosa.

- Será que dá pra ver minha casa daqui? – ela andou até bem próximo do vidro, tocando-o delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos.

- Ela deve estar do tamanho de uma formiga, provavelmente.

- Ah, não seja tão exagerado. Olha! As luzes do Palácio!

- Estão se acendendo. É tão... estonteante.

- De tirar o fôlego. Acho que nunca vi nada tão lindo na vida.

A garota ainda sorria, fascinada, quando sentiu o rapaz abraçá-la suavemente, enlaçando sua cintura com as mãos grossas, respirando calmamente na curva de seu pescoço. Era uma sensação paradoxal, Lily chegou a concluir. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração acelerava num ritmo fora do saudável com aquele contato tão próximo e tão morno, ela sentia um conforto tão inabalável que a acalmava e a preenchia por dentro, eliminando as lacunas de suas angústias mundanas.

James tocou delicadamente o queixo da ruiva com o indicador, erguendo-o para si, olhando-a diretamente. Havia seriedade nos orbes castanhos, havia decisão, havia certeza. Ele passou a mão pela bochecha dela, chegando à sua nuca, e então colou seus lábios aos dela. Tímido e hesitante como um primeiro beijo. Desajeitado, sincero e carinhoso. Longo. Daqueles que você suspira no fim.

- Eu te amo, Lily Evans. – James murmurou para apenas ela ouvir, no custo de toda a sua determinação e coragem.

Ele a sentiu alarmar-se. Os pêlos de seu braço se eriçaram, seus lábios se entreabriram. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, suas mãos tremeram levemente.

Ela soltou-se de seu abraço.

Quando James conseguiu estabelecer contato visual, percebeu nos olhos de Lily Evans que ela estava em choque.

Mais do que isso. Ela estava com _medo_.

- Lily? – ele se aproximou, erguendo as mãos.

A cabine estancara na base. As portas estavam se abrindo e uma multidão já se amontoava na saída.

- Eu... eu preciso ir. – Lily disse, num tom de voz sufocado e dolorido.

James manteve na mente a visão dos cabelos ruivos e suéter azul se afastando entre os turistas e os nativos para fora do compartimento, a visão daquela que não poderia se definir em qual dos dois se encaixava. Seria a última lembrança que ele teria dela por um tempo.

* * *

**Hora do Oscar:** _Thankyouverymuch_ to Fezinha Evans, Mayuu Chan, MahEvans, Flavinha Greeneye, Piu, Naa Potter, Zia Black, Thaty, Caroline Evans Potter, InfallibleGirl e Luhli. (corre, abraça todo mundo e juntas dançam a polca -q)

**Nota da Dressa:**Tipo que esse capítulo tem TODO o meu amor, ele é gato e eu queria que ele me ligasse. Porque né, É TIPO LONDRES E EU ME REALIZEI PRA CARAMBA. Cinco horas de pura digitação, empolgação, fotos, ligações na madrugada, pressão e álcool (BRIMKS!). Como sou linda e tenho idéias brilhantes, criei um polyvore e o link já tá lá no perfil (me adicionem, gatos). DAÍ QUE tudo que teve o ar da graça de vestir Tiger Lily Evans estará lá (além dos looks de Mary e Alice no primeiro capítulo) e eu SUPER me divirto fazendo essas coisas. Passem lá e digam se Lily é uma ruiva brega or not. Se tiverem a fim de passar em mais lugares, Capítulo Um também foi feita com todo o meu coração e é dedicada à mesma louca que inspirou Tiger Lily. Só que a coitada é totalmente abandonada, preconceito só porque ela é curtinha mimimi. Ou Love Like a Bomb, porque Noel Gallagher merece toda a idolatria de vocês e talz. Enfim. Eu desisti de Publicidade e Propaganda, então a hora dos comerciais acabou, voltamos à programação normal.

**Capítulo?** _Tiger Lily_, o super-ultra-mega capítulo **final** e suas cinco emocionantes páginas só chegam quando a carência e a crise afetiva da Dressa passarem com uns comprimidinhos aí (BRIMKS! Mattheus, seu idiota, peguei sua mania.) Mentirinha, galere, o desfecho vem quando alcançarmos a constante k da força elástica, ops, quantidade y de reviews. HAHA

**RANDOM!** Dia 28 de agosto é aniversário desta querida (?), louca e desesperada autora que vos fala. Estejam MAIS incentivados a mandarem reviews, nem que seja "Manda um pedaço de bolo aí, gatz."


	4. Tiger Lily

******Capítulo 3 - Tiger Lily**

* * *

_Why don't we hit restart,  
and pause it at our favorite parts?  
We'll skip the goodbyes  
If I had it my way,  
I'd turn the car around and runaway,  
Just you and I  
_

* * *

**Ela esquecera-se** de puxar as cortinas. _De novo_. O sol de Londres, antes tímido e esporádico, resolvera escolher o pior de todos os dias para esgueirar-se insistentemente por entre as frestas entreabertas e cumprimentar sadicamente a garota.

Lily remexeu-se incomodamente. Afundou o rosto inchado de sono no travesseiro, os fios rubros embaraçados e soltos por toda a fronha branca; os lençóis estavam suados por mais uma noite de sonhos agitados, entrançados firmemente em suas pernas leitosas.

Os pesadelos haviam voltado, ela percebeu com um muxoxo abafado. Sufocou um grito contra o travesseiro e socou o colchão, nervosa e irritada, ao mesmo tempo em que revivia as macabras visões. Vultos encapados, escuros, fantasmagóricos, batendo contra as janelas do ônibus, quebrando as vidraças. Os gritos de pânico, a sensação da agonia, a angústia das lágrimas incessantes. Os seres de trevas arrastando seus pais, o sangue que pingava negro dos cortes pelo vidro. As faces de terror de Alice e Mary enquanto berravam inaudivelmente, as bocas se contorcendo mudas, o pedido de socorro que nunca chegava.

E ele. James de braços abertos, pondo-se no meio do caminho num corredor de destroços. Tentando escondê-la, tentando protegê-la. Ele não falava, não se mexia, quase não respirava. Os olhos nem mesmo piscavam, mas pareciam brilhar como nunca antes. Eram da cor das folhas secas, folhas mortas. Folhas caídas, soltas ao vento.

Lily sempre acordava dessas noites com um ardor sufocante indo e vindo da garganta para o nariz, dias e semanas e meses de choro contido. Um tormento desperto novamente; um tormento sem explicação, sem razão, sem origens, sem causas. Eram apenas conseqüências.

Lily permitiu-se chorar desta vez. Ouviu o barulho da cidade chegar através do vento, ouviu as vozes dos vizinhos relatarem todos os seus problemas matinais. Com os lábios a tremer, aquela que no fundo não se sentia mais do que uma menininha correu para a janela de seu quarto e, com violência não característica, puxou as cortinas. Escondeu-se. Protegeu-se. Do quê ou de quem ela ainda não sabia.

Ao encolher as pernas para mais junto de seu corpo, contorcendo-se como um bebê assustado em sua cama, trazendo desesperadamente o lençol para cima da cabeça, ela acabou por adormecer novamente.

* * *

O som parecia distante. Escondido no fundo da sua cabeça. Parecia ser imaginação.

Por vezes era contínuo; em outras, era espaçado. _Dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong_. _Ding_. _Dong_. _Ding_. _Dong_.

Mas era sempre _fino_. Estridente.

_Irritante_.

- Já vou, já vou! – Lily por fim gritou, convencida de que, quem quer fosse, era de uma persistência invulgar. Esperou para que pelo menos tivesse ouvido sua voz entre o tocar incessante da campainha. Ela bufou ao sair de debaixo de seus queridos lençóis, o mau humor tendenciosamente crescente. Ao atravessar a saleta de seu humilde apartamento, passou rapidamente a mão sobre os cabelos, penteando-os parcamente com a ponta dos dedos.

Ela tinha consciência de que sua expressão não era das melhores. Mesmo assim, girou a maçaneta.

- _James?_ – Lily pensara que fosse alguma emergência da Sra. Figg, a vizinha do _399 _– ela lembrava-se do dia em que tivera que chamar os bombeiros para resgatar um dos gatos da velha de uma construção abandonada das redondezas – mas inacreditavelmente fora pega de surpresa ao encontrar o rapaz apoiado na parede oposta do corredor. Ele vestia calças _jeans_ simples, com cara de velhas. Os braços estavam cruzados firmemente sobre o peito, marcando a 

camiseta. Ele estivera cabisbaixo enquanto a esperava; também não estivera dormindo muito bem, aparentemente.

- Lily! – ele exclamou ao vê-la finalmente abrir a porta. Na sua voz transparecia uma espécie de alívio; talvez pensasse que ela tivera uma parada cardíaca e morrera durante a noite, por isso não o atendera. Ou então – mais provavelmente, já que ela nem chegara aos vinte anos - que ela o estava evitando.

- O... o que...? – ela tentou, abrindo e fechando a boca sem conseguir formular uma frase coerente. Acabou por olhar para seus próprios trajes e perceber que se encontrava somente em seus pijamas, sem nem ao menos um robe para cobrir as ridículas estampas de ursinhos em sua calça. Ou mesmo o _I Love You_ desbotado de sua camiseta pequena demais. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – finalmente perguntou, abraçando a si mesma.

James atravessou o corredor em duas passadas largas, os lábios entreabertos como se pretendesse dizer alguma coisa. Porém, ao aproximar-se da porta, Lily a fechou com um baque estrondoso.

- Lily! Lily!– ele gritou, batendo incessantemente na porta de pintura descascada do número 397 com os nós dos dedos.

- Não adianta, eu não vou abrir. Vá para casa. – ela respondeu, as costas apoiadas do outro lado da porta, os olhos a vagar pela sala bagunçada, a voz saindo abafada.

– Eu não vou permitir que isso acabe assim. O que eu fui pra você, só diversão? _Merda_, Lily Evans! Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir que eu te amo?

A garota engoliu em seco no âmbito de sua casa. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos – tique nervoso que adquirira do próprio James. Fechou os olhos com força e inspirou fundo. Tentando manter a calma e a frieza, disse o mais alto que pôde:

- Você não precisa. Apenas vá embora.

- Lily, casa comigo. – ele sussurrou depois de um tempo em silêncio. Sua voz saiu sofrida, clemente. Relutante para admitir uma verdade.

- Não, James. Vá embora. – a garota bufou, rolando os olhos. Ele não podia estar falando sério.

- Casa comigo. Eu te amo, droga. – o som de sua voz atravessava dolorosamente a porta enquanto ele falava mais alto, mais irritado.

- James, nós temos dezoito anos! – Lily por fim gritou, sua voz num filete do que realmente era, uma expressão de desespero sufocado. Tentava acreditar que estava apenas clamando pelo bom senso que esperava que ele tivesse e nada mais. O ribombar dolorido de seu coração nada mais significava do que um medo que James não recobrasse seu discernimento de mundo. É.

- Que bom, já mandamos nos nossos próprios narizes! _Casa comigo_.

Houve o som do destrancar da porta. Por uma brecha, somente o rosto de Lily era visível e ele estava exasperado. Surpreso com a insistência e a inconsciência. Mas James se mostrava convicto, firme. A boca se tornara uma linha fina, dura, séria; os olhos brilhavam em determinação.

- James, por Deus. Tenha um pouco de juízo na cabeça! Não podemos CASAR!– Lily tentou, a voz trêmula e frágil. Ela não parecia ter certeza do que estava falando; ela não parecia acreditar no que estava falando.

- E por que não?

- Não é _óbvio? _Nós somos muito novos! Nós nem sabemos o que é vida ainda, James. Nós nem começamos a aprender ainda. Como vamos saber o que é amor? Como vamos saber se isso é certo? Nós ainda somos muito crianças.

James a puxou delicadamente pela mão que se apoiava no portal. Encostou-a suavemente contra a parede do corredor e correu os dedos por sua nuca, acariciando-a e arrepiando todos os pêlos do local. Seus olhos vagavam intensamente por todo o rosto da garota, de sua testa até seu queixo, dos olhos até a boca. Arrastou suas mãos pelos braços de Lily até encontrar sua cintura, a qual enlaçou fortemente.

- Você pode dirigir aos dezesseis, ir para a guerra aos dezoito, você pode beber aos vinte e um e se aposentar aos sessenta e cinco... então qual idade você tem que ter antes que seu amor seja verdadeiro?¹ – James sussurrou lentamente, o tom de voz saindo rouco próximo ao ouvido de Lily, seu rosto encaixado na curva do pescoço da garota que nem ao menos o encarava.

Lily sentiu a respiração falhar por um momento. Talvez a retraída brusca de seu peito tenha assustado James; ele apenas a abraçou mais forte, os braços e as mãos percorrendo mornamente toda a extensão de suas costas.

Ela levantou o rosto para vê-lo melhor. Aquele olhar sério e decidido que James ostentava fazia seus olhos se tornarem verdes. Intensos e verdes. Causava arrepios à garota. Ele transbordava força, coragem. Nos três longos segundos que antecediam todo beijo, James sempre tivera aquele olhar. Lily nunca se atrevia a desviar. Lily nunca _conseguia_ desviar.

James ergueu a mão e acariciou vagarosamente a bochecha da garota, traçando com o polegar o pontilhado de suas leves sardas. Ela beijou suavemente a palma de sua mão, fechando os olhos por completo. Arrancando-lhe um suspiro confessado, ele lentamente desenhou com os dedos o contorno delicado dos lábios da garota antes de selá-los com os seus.

James respirou fundo e alto enquanto pressionava seus lábios contra os de Lily, as mãos a puxando para si com avidez, na tentativa de expressar sem palavras o desespero que vinha lhe afligindo nos últimos tempos. Ela abraçou-o com força, cruzando os braços em sua nuca, pondo-se na ponta dos pés quando aprofundaram o beijo. Não houve poesia, não houve delicadeza, não houve hesitação. Era forte, intenso, voraz, _saudoso_. Desesperadamente saudoso.

Lily empurrou-o delicadamente ao ouvir o alerta de sua consciência ecoar em sua mente.

- Eu... eu planejei tanta coisa para mim. – ela suspirou, como se estivesse desistindo. Ou como se estivesse lutando em vão. - Eu ainda quero tentar, fazer, presenciar, _viver_ tanta coisa!

James levou suavemente a cabeça da garota para o seu próprio ombro, carinhosamente brincando com seus fios ruivos. Abraçou-a docemente, protegendo-a em seu peito.

- Você não precisa estar sozinha.

* * *

Eles dirigiram de Londres até Oxford. James tinha um bom carro, um Volvo prateado e bem cuidado, embora ele mesmo fosse um péssimo motorista. Lily achou que fosse um comentário um pouco cruel a se fazer, mas nunca sentira tanta falta do metrô como durante aquelas horas. Entretanto, ela achou extremamente proveitosa, divertida e até mesmo _educativa_ – James realmente entendia de comida italiana – toda aquela conversa interminável desde o seu prédio perto do SoHo até o parque especial de Hinton.

Ao atravessar dificultosamente o estacionamento, Lily encantou-se com os letreiros, muros pintados e _outdoors_ espalhados. As fotos profissionais destacadas a fizeram boquiabrir-se de admiração. As mãos suavam com o momento certo se aproximando, a ansiedade incontrolável.

- Lily? Você está pronta?

* * *

- James. – a voz da garota saiu fina, baixa, sufocada. Sentia os lábios ligeiramente trêmulos, os dentes a ranger uns contra os outros.

- Sim? – ele sussurrou de volta, virando o rosto para encará-la. Os dois apoiavam-se pelas mãos nas paredes brancas, de pé um ao lado do outro, embora mirassem as janelas tão fixamente que conseguiam desprender-se desse detalhe. Eram seis pessoas dentro daquele pequeno monomotor a levantar vôo continuamente; James sentia a pressão nos ouvidos aumentar, um zumbido incômodo e permanente.

Era evidente para todos dentro do avião o quanto ele estava apreensivo; seu rosto normalmente corado encontrava-se branco, palidamente doentio. Uma gota de suor frio escorria vagarosa pela sua têmpora e o rapaz poderia jamais admitir, mas nunca se sentira tão nauseado na vida.

Mesmo assim, ele ainda sorrira ao olhá-la. Ele _sempre_ sorria ao olhá-la.

- Você... – Lily pigarreou, nervosamente. Perdida no macacão laranja três números maior e estridentemente chamativo, seus passos foram curtos e apenas dois, suficientes para aproximá-la do outro – mais discreto em um modelo azul-escuro e no tamanho certo. Com os braços rígidos, ela inacreditavelmente conseguiu enlaçá-los em torno das costas de James, num abraço desajeitado. Ele era sempre tão morno, tão natural, tão humano. Retribuía seu carinho 

com tanta necessidade e tanto carinho; era quase como se implorasse para que permanecessem ali para sempre, por mais clichê que isso pudesse parecer. – Você pode pedir _aquilo_ de novo?

James afastou o peito delicadamente e encarou-a com estranheza através dos óculos de proteção, uma única sobrancelha erguida. Lily observou, então, um _flash_ de entendimento perpassar como um brilho pelos orbes castanhos.

- _Ooh_. – ele fez, elevando o canto dos lábios num sorriso maroto. Ele ergueu uma das mãos e primeiro colocou carinhosamente uma mecha ruiva e rebelde de cabelo para trás da orelha de Lily; depois, pousou-a no queixo da garota, impedindo-a de desviar o olhar. – Lily Evans, você aceita se casar comigo?

James observou o sorriso malicioso nascer de um brilho esquisito nos olhos da garota e então percorrer seus lábios encarnados. Sentiu-a puxá-lo pela mão e guiá-lo entre os assentos apertados para a até então fechada porta metálica. Com a ajuda de alguns rapazes membros da tripulação, Lily destravou o trinco de segurança e deslizou a tampa de proteção.

- Eu aceito.

James Potter nunca sentira o céu tão próximo de si como quando ele e Lily Evans saltaram de mãos dadas do avião em direção a quarenta e cinco segundos de _skydiving_.

* * *

**¹: **Jim James, acho que no episódio 2x02 de One Tree Hill.

* * *

**Hora do Oscar:**_ Thankyouverymuch _toInfallibleGirl, Caroline Evans Potter, Thelma, Zia Black, Gina A. Potter, Luhli, Pikena, Naa Potter, Miss Moony, Mayuu Chan e Doidinha Prongs. (bearhug)

**Nota da Dressa:** _That's all, folks!_ Serião, me diverti demais escrevendo essa fic porque ela é inteiramente dedicada à Tiger Maira e ela super merece o meu esforço e as minhas horas de sono perdidas. Tiger Lily foi um marco muito grande para mim como escritora, tanto pelo número de páginas e o plot maluco, como meu próprio sentimento por escrever. Realmente gostaria de agradecer à Piu, pela betagem (Cérebro Jones éssi-dois Pink Fletcher) e a todos que leram, favoritaram, colocaram no alerta, mandaram review, desejaram feliz aniversário ou simplesmente perderam dez minutinhos aqui. Câmbio desligo e me aguardem, dois projetos me importunam seriamente. _Dica amiga:_ meu polyvore está sempre sendo atualizado com os looks das fics e isso diz muito sobre o que se passa nelas.


	5. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Epílogo - The Way You Make Me Feel**

* * *

_I think yesterday  
And all the times I spent being lonely  
I watched the young be young  
While all the singers sung  
About the way I felt_

* * *

**A porta fechou-se **com uma força que teria derrubado a plaquinha de "Aqui vive uma família do rock'n'roll" se James não tivesse se prevenido e fixado-a com um prego. As marcas no calendário se aproximavam do fim do mês; de fato, já era dia 24.

Ele nem precisava de datas para perceber que Lily estava de TPM.

- Bom dia, amor da minha vida. - ele sorriu, divertindo-se ao ver as bochechas da garota adquirirem o rubor característico de sua raiva.

- Você sabe que eu odeio quando me chama assim, Potter. - Lily bufou, a cabeça ruiva ainda inclinada para cima, apoiando-se na porta.

- Bom dia, minha flor. - James disse, pondo o violão que antes tinha sobre as pernas ao seu lado no sofá.

- Errado de novo. - os olhos fechados ainda franziam a testa dela.

- Bom dia, minha ruivinha. - James ergueu-se, pondo-se preguiçosamente a caminhar na direção de Lily, usando apenas as boxers listradas com que dormira na noite anterior.

- Cala essa boca, James.

Lily finalmente abriu os olhos. O verde deles brilhava numa raiva quase injustificada. A garota encarou os olhos divertidos do rapaz à sua frente, enquanto ele enlaçava a sua cintura com firmeza e a puxava para um beijo rápido.

- Bom dia, Sra. Potter.

Ela ergueu uma única sobrancelha, aparentando desprezo. Então fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, rendendo-se ao abraço.

- Bom dia, seu panaca.

James gargalhou, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço da esposa.

- Adoro seu bom humor matinal.

Lily afastou-o e deu-lhe um leve tapa no ombro.

- Morra, Potter.

James entrelaçou os seus dedos com os de Lily e puxou-a delicadamente pela mão, conduzindo-a até o sofá. Colocou o violão, que ainda tinha o cheirinho de novo, no chão e ajeitou-se entre as almofadas, enquanto Lily jogava os sapatos pela sala e depois deitava a cabeça em seu colo.

- Noite difícil na Coyote? - ele perguntou, enquanto brincava com os fios ruivos da garota.

- Mais ou menos. Você sabe como eu fico nessa época...

- Cólicas de novo?

- Não, pelo menos isso. - Lily sorriu. - Só enjoo e dor de cabeça. Mas é tudo culpa sua, Potter!

James arregalou os olhos, assustado ao vê-la sentar-se tão rápido.

- Minha culpa? Como assim?

- Você nunca corre comigo quando eu estou assim! - Lily exclamou, indignada, batendo na perna do rapaz.

- Lily, eu já falei o que penso sobre isso. Simplesmente não faz sentido sair para correr quando você sente _cólicas_!

- James, meu pai sempre me mandava dar cinco voltas na fazenda quando eu estava assim. E eu sempre melhorava!

- O seu pai é pirado, Lily, aceite isso! - James exclamou, sem conseguir conter o riso. - Olha só. Eu sei de algo que vai te fazer melhorar. Espera, fica quietinha aí! - e se levantou num pulo, colocando-se a correr e então sumindo para dentro de um dos quartos.

- Mas eu não posso ficar parada quando estou assim! Eu tenho que me mexer! - Lily gritou, mas seu tom se desanimou em desistência.

James logo voltou, caminhando apressado, uma pasta preta nas mãos. Lily olhou-o, sem compreender, enquanto ele sentava-se no chão e punha-se a folhear as páginas, furiosamente à procura de algo.

- AHA! - ele gritou, sorrindo feliz. Esticou o corpo um pouco e o seu braço alcançou o violão que repousava apoiado no sofá. - Lily, eu consegui! Eu finalmente aprendi!

- Aah, não, James! - ela muxoxou, encolhendo os ombros.

- O quê? - ele se surpreendeu.

- É aquela música que você vem escutando há um mês?

- Sim, qual o problema?

- Eu ODEIO essa música!

- O que você tem contra Plain White T's? - ele parecia ofendido enquanto fazia biquinho e cruzava os braços.

- Não é nada pessoal, James. Essa música me faz ficar tonta, só isso.

- Tonta? - o rapaz fez uma careta de surpresa.

- É, ela me dá umas náuseas. O ritmo dela tem umas espécies de círculos, quando eu tento acompanhá-la eu... eu me perco.

James continuou encarando a garota, os olhos cor de folha seca brilhando como se fizessem um pedido. As mãos grandes repousavam no corpo do violão, à espera.

- Tudo bem, seu idiota. - Lily suspirou, derrotada. - Toque pra mim.

Ela sentiu o coração aquecer ao ver os lábios do rapaz desenharem um sorriso feliz. Ele inspirou profundamente antes de curvar-se sobre o instrumento e começar a firme, porém delicadamente dedilhar as cordas, traçando uma melodia suave. Lily sentiu os pêlos do braço se arrepiarem quando ouviu a voz grave e insegura de James começar a sussurrar os versos apaixonados de _Hey There, Delilah_.

- _If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write them all..._ - e então ele parou, assustado ao perceber as feições pálidas da garota. - Lily?

Ela apoiou-se nas almofadas e levantou-se, aparentando estar um pouco tonta. James ergueu-se e pôs as mãos nos ombros dela, tentando segurá-la, mas Lily logo o afastou. Com os dedos sobre a boca, ela saiu cambaleando em direção ao banheiro. Antes que o rapaz pudesse perceber, ela batera a porta com força e trancara-se.

- Lily? LILY! - James batia furiosamente na porta fechada, angustiando-se com os ruídos que vinham de dentro.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até que James ouviu o som da descarga e então do fluxo forte de água jorrando da torneira. Lily logou saiu, o rosto lívido e um pouco molhado, porém ligeiramente mais corado.

- Lily! - James exclamou, preocupado, puxando-a para um abraço. - Você tá bem?

- Tô, tô, já melhorei. Meu jantar de ontem já era, mas eu tô bem. - ela suspirou, cansada. - A culpa é sua! - Lily bufou, empurrando-o com a força que lhe restava. - Já não bastava essa droga de menstruação estar atrasada há eras, a porcaria desse enjoo, não poder correr para melhorar, você ainda vem tocar essa música? Merda, James, assim eu não aguento!

Era como se o rapaz ainda estivesse processando a súbita explosão da esposa; sua boca estava entreaberta, seus olhos piscavam repetidamente.

- Lily. - James sussurrou, mortificado. - A sua menstruação está atrasada?

- Há um mês. - ela respondeu, assustada com o tom dele.

- E você anda tendo enjoos?

- O tempo todo. E você ainda vem com essa de --

- Lily! - James a puxou para si, gargalhando. - Você percebe o que está dizendo? Lily, você está grávida!

- James, não viaja. - Lily sorriu, placidamente, pondo a mão no rosto do rapaz. - Foi só a música.

- Você tá grávida! - ele a abraçou mais forte.

- James, foi a _porra_ da música! - ela gritou, chacoalhando-o pelos ombros. - Eu... eu não tô... eu...

- Você está grávida, Lily Potter. Aceite.

A garota boquiabriu-se e fraquejou nos braços do rapaz. Abraçou-o com força, agarrando-se aos fios negros em sua nuca.

- E agora? - ela sussurrou, assustada.

- Agora a gente decide se esse é o primeiro do nosso time de futebol ou da banda de rock.

**

* * *

Agora sim é o FIM.

* * *

**

**Hora do Oscar: **_Thankyouverymuch_to InfallibleGirl, Kakau C., Cams, Luhli, Caroline Evans Potter, Tah Halliwell, Pam Weasley, Naa Potter, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Lethicya Black e Jaque Weasley. (montinho em todas)

**Nota da Dressa:** COMOFAS que Tiger Lily já tem um ano? Tô ficando velha, fala sério. Não importa, essa fic tem um lugar tão especial reservado no meu coração que eu nem sei descrever. Acho que por isso - e também porque a musa inspiradora da fic, Tiger Maira, fez aniversário e eu tava pobre _de novo_ HAHAHA - esse epílogo saiu numa quinta-feira em que eu não estava a fim de prestar atenção na aula. Não é bem a minha menina dos olhos, mas vá lá. Como eu disse lá em cima, agora sim é o fim. May the force be with you, young Jedis. Câmbio desligo.


End file.
